Destructive Infiltration
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: The team gain a new member, but is she who they think she is? Who could she potentially be working for? A chain of events begin to unravel from this story and they whole team will be put in danger. This is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Destructive Infiltration**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio thought there would be less strain on the team if he hired another CSI, so he begun looking for a new team member. He came across a woman called Gabi Hartly, he did a background check and she checked out perfectly, she had a clean record and good lab skills as well as a good education. He gave her a call to arrange an interview. She came in the next day and interviewed really well. Horatio hired her and she started 3 days after. Horatio introduced her to the team.

"Eric, Ryan and Zoë, this is Gabi, she's going to be working with us." They all shook hands with her and the introduction went well. Gabi had short dark blonde hair, green eyes and she was of average height.

"I'll give you a tour around the lab." Eric said with a smile.

"Sure." Gabi said shyly and followed Eric as he walked into the AV lab. Horatio gave Zoë and Ryan a nod as he walked off back to his office. Ryan and Zoë went into their lab and carried on looking over evidence.

"So, what do you think of Gabi, pretty boy?" Zoë said with a smile as she stood next to him in very close proximity. Ryan turned to her.

"Please will you stop with the pretty boy?" Ryan said tilting his head and leaning on the desk. She turned to him and put her hand on his chest.

"I don't think that's possible." She said with a cheeky smile as she turned back to the desk and sorted some evidence.

"Anyway, I know you love it." She said grinning at the evidence.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan questioned with a raised eyebrow still facing her. She turned her head and flicked her hair out of the way.

"Yeah." She said as she gave him a glistening smile then looked back down at the evidence. Ryan turned his head to look back down at the evidence then turned the rest of his body as he helped Zoë.

"So, what do you think of her?" Zoë repeated.

"I think that Horatio's got a good instinct, so I know that she's going to do well. But she's nothing like you." Ryan said with a bit of a cheeky smile as he handled the evidence.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" Zoë said as she turned to him waiting for him to step in it.

"Because she's shy, you practically took over when you started." Ryan said as he turned her head to face her with a massive grin.

"I did not take over the place, I just felt comfortable!" She said as she gently slapped his arm playfully.

"All right, you didn't take over the place, you were just confident." Ryan said as he put the evidence down still with a massive grin.

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of confidence." She said as she grinned back down at the evidence and carried on.

"I didn't say there was." Ryan said with his grin growing a little cheekier. Zoë laughed a little.

"What do you think of her then?" Ryan questioned.

"I think that she's going to make a good CSI, she just needs to get hold of the ropes. She'll settle in soon." Zoë said still handling the evidence smiling.

"Hey, this hasn't been printed." She said as she held up a piece of paper.

"I swear I took that out to look at it earlier." Ryan said confused.

"Well, it looks like you didn't. Don't worry, I'll do it." She said as she dusted the paper and scanned it in through AFIS.

"We've got a match." Zoë said as she looked at the screen then turned it to Ryan. Zoë rang Horatio and told him that both she and Ryan were going to pick Drew Pritchard up. They brought him in for interrogation, he confessed right away under the pressure. Ryan nodded at the officers to take him away. They had no reason to doubt his confession as the evidence was pointing to him. They just couldn't ID him until they found his fingerprint. The officers took him out.

"Ahhh Ryan, another one behind bars." She said with a happy sigh, Ryan smiled at her admiring the way she stood. He loved that cream suit on her.

"Wanna' grab a coffee before we're hauled off onto another case?" Zoë asked as she began to walk out.

"Of course." Ryan said with a grin and he followed her out watching her walk. '_Mmmm, my God, she gets hotter every day."_ He thought as he followed her to the break room. Zoë made both of them coffee and sat down next to Ryan.

"I love coffee way too much!" Zoë said as she turned her head to look at Ryan.

"Yeah, I certainly couldn't get through my day without the stuff!" Ryan said with a grin as he met her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eric and Gabi walked into the break room as Ryan and Zoë were casually chatting to each other.

"Hey, hope he's being nice to you." Zoë said with a smile at Gabi.

"Of course I am!" Eric said with a smile.

"Yes he is." Gabi said shyly.

"I've just made coffee, would you like a cup?" She said to Gabi.

"Sure, thank you." Gabi said as she gingerly sat on the other sofa.

"Don't offer me any then." Eric said as he strolled over to Zoë as she poured two cups.

"Do I need to even ask if you want a coffee? You always want coffee." Zoë said as she turned around with two more cups. He handed one to Eric who flashed her a smile as she walked over to hand the other cup to Gabi. Eric sat next to Gabi as Zoë sat next to Ryan.

"So, have you lived in Miami long?" Zoë asked Gabi.

"A few years, I was born in Georgia and then moved down to Miami when I was 14 with my parents. How about you?" Gabi said as she sipped her coffee.

"I moved to Miami a fair few months ago from New York." Zoë said as she took another sip of her coffee. Zoë's phone rang.

"Right, we'll be right there." She answered after Horatio had just said that they had a new case.

"We've been called out, multiple DBs; you want to ride with me Gabi?" Zoë said as she finished her coffee and got up.

"Erm, sure" she said as she got up with Eric and Ryan. They finished their coffees quickly and stuck the cups in the sink. Gabi followed Zoë out along with Ryan and Eric who both checked out Zoë's ass as she quickly walked to the hummer.

"You watch, they'll be ganging up on us." Eric said quietly to Ryan playfully. Ryan chuckled a little.

"I can barely handle Zoë on her own." Ryan said with raised eyebrows and a grin.

"If she heard that, she'd have your head!" Eric said laughing as they split up to get into their own hummers. Zoë and Gabi got into Zoë's hummer and put their seatbelts on. Gabi looked back to see what was in the boot.

"Wow, nice equipment you've got there!" Gabi said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I started here! They didn't have anything like that up in New York." Zoë said as she pulled away as Gabi smiled at her shyly. They arrived at the scene and Zoë talked Gabi through everything to show her the ropes. A few days later the team had closed the case and put the killer behind bars. A few weeks passed and Gabi began to settle in, she was getting on with the team really well, she had become good friends with Zoë and Eric, she was friends with Ryan, but closer with Zoë and Eric. She was friends with Horatio too, but she found him a little intimidating and tried to stay clear of him, she hadn't seen his personality properly yet. But that could be because she's been quite quiet. Zoë and Horatio were in trace discussing a case when Gabi walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt… Zoë, could I possibly borrow some gloves from your kit? We seem to have run out." Gabi said quietly.

"Certainly, my kit is in my hummer. Take my keys." She said as she handed Gabi the keys.

"I'd better order more, I only ordered 2 weeks ago. Where have they gone?" Horatio looked up at Gabi.

"I don't have a clue, I just went to go and get a pair and there was none there." She replied nervously when Horatio's intense eyes connected with hers.

"Wasn't there any in your kit?" Horatio questioned with a hand on his hip.

"I used my last pair on the crime scene yesterday. I was going to re-stock today." Gabi said still slightly nervous. Horatio gave her a nod and she quickly turned around and walked out. Horatio and Zoë continued to discuss a case. Zoë walked into the lab to meet Ryan as Horatio went back to his office.

"What have you got pretty boy?" Zoë said as she strolled in grinning at him. Ryan looked up and sighed.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie… what would you prefer me to call you?" She said with a wide cheeky grin. Ryan chuckled a little and got back to work.

"See, you like pretty boy! Don't deny it." She said as she strolled over to him. Gabi walked in 25 minutes after she took Zoë's keys and handed them to her.

"Thanks Gabi." Zoë said as Gabi handed her the keys and nodded at her. She quickly walked out.

"I'm just finishing up here." He said as he stood up straight and looked at her with a grin. Zoë coughed a little.

"You alright?" Ryan casually asked as he looked back at the evidence he was sealing.

"Yeah, just a tickly throat" she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zoë's phone rang.

"Zoë Chambers."

"Hi Zoë, it's Horatio, we've got a call out to a DB on North Coconut Lane, Palm Island. Get Ryan out too. I'm on my way now."

"Okay Horatio, we'll be right there." Zoë said as she looked at Ryan as they hung up.

"DB – North Coconut Lane, Palm Island." Ryan took his lab coat off as they headed out.

"Hey Zoe" Eric called.

"Go ahead." She said to Ryan as she turned to Eric.

"Have you seen H?" He asked as Ryan went down in the lift.

"He's out on a call, we're just heading out now, I'll tell him you want to speak to him?" Zoë asked.

"Thank you." Eric said as he gave her a nod. Zoë smiled at him, then turned around and headed for the lift. She waited for it to come back up and got on.

She got into her hummer and began to drive to the scene. She was half way and 10 minutes of driving had passed when she developed a bad headache, nausea and fatigue, they all set in quickly. '_Jesus, I must be coming down with the flu or something.'_ Zoë thought to herself. She then became a little dizzy. '_What on Earth is going on? I feel like I've been drugged!'_ Zoë thought to herself. She got out her phone and rang Horatio as she was starting to get a little worried.

"Horatio?" Zoë questioned when Horatio answered his phone.

"Zoë? Where are you? Ryan has just arrived." Horatio said.

"I'm on my way. Horatio, I think there's something wrong, I think I'm coming down with the flu, it's all just hit me."

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Horatio asked growing concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. I've got a headache, feeling sick and slightly dizzy. I can make it to the scene, I'm almost there now." She said, she then exhaled and took a deep breath and tried to focus her eyes on the road.

"Zoë, I want you to pull over, you can't be driving if you're feeling dizzy."

"Yeahhh…" She said tiredly, as he exhaled a long breath.

"Where are you? I'm going to come and get you." Horatio asked. Zoë accidently hit the curb which jolted the hummer and she dropped her phone. It fell into the footwell of the passenger seat and closed itself, hanging up on Horatio.

"Zoë?!" Horatio raised his voice at the phone; he put his phone away and began to rush over to his hummer.

"H, what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Zoë" Horatio exhaled running his hand through his hair. "Zoë, she's not well or something and I've just lost her on the phone." Horatio said as he began to walk over to his hummer again. Ryan's facial expression grew worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zoë was beginning to feel light-headed but carried on driving and gave up reaching for her phone otherwise she'd cause a crash. '_What's going on?!"_ She thought to herself. She pulled onto Palm Island and pulled out onto the road that the scene was on. Horatio saw her hummer approaching slowly. She pulled over in the middle of the road about 150 yards from the scene and opened her door. Horatio climbed out of his hummer and began walking over to her hummer while Ryan had begun to photograph evidence. As Zoë stepped out she fell to the ground and Horatio began to run over to her.

"ZOE!" Horatio yelled, running over to her, he studied her as she lay limply on the ground, only moving slightly. Ryan then dropped the camera and began running, he caught up with Horatio, they saw Zoë struggling to get to her feet and using the hummer door as support briefly.

"STAY BACK!" Zoë yelled as they got about 25 yards away from her. Zoë then stumbled as she let go of the hummer.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio said with a raised voice, they stopped running and began briskly walking over to her. As they got closer they could see Zoë's very pale face, her lips dark, possibly blue and having difficulty breathing – she seemed short of breath. They got to about 15 yards away. She almost fell again, she was clearly very dizzy. She placed her hand over her stomach and retched briefly before she looked back up at Horatio and Ryan as they stepped closer again.

"Stay back, don't hurt her!" Zoë raised her voice.

"Hurt who?" Horatio asked growing concerned, they both took another step closer and Zoë pulled her gun out. They stepped back, completely shocked. She seemed to be struggling for air.

"Don't hurt her please." Zoë said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you Zoë." Horatio said as he took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer! Get away from me! You're not going to hurt her again!" Zoë looked back at the hummer then focused on Horatio and Ryan again.

"Call an ambulance!" Horatio yelled back to the officers watching with their guns drawn.

"Hey! Put your weapons down!" Horatio yelled at them as he glanced back seeing them with their weapons drawn.

"Zoë…" Ryan began to speak but she aimed the gun at him which stopped him in his tracks.

"Ryan, leave it." Horatio said quietly. Zoë was stumbling a lot more.

"Sweetheart, you're hallucinating. Listen to my voice, it's Horatio." Zoë looked at him with her gun still aimed at Ryan. Horatio could see that she was trying her best to process the information and everything going on around her.

"Sweetheart listen to me, it's Horatio. You're hallucinating." Her eyes softened on him.

"Horatio?" She said quietly as Horatio took a few more steps he then noticed that her cheeks had a rosy colour to them.

"You're okay sweetheart." He said as he took a couple more, he could see just how rosy coloured she was, he could see just how weak she was.

"Hora…tio." She said as she exhaled.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said as he took a few more slow steps and placed his hand over the gun and gently took it from her shaking hand. He held it back and pulled Zoë into a hug cupping her head with his left hand.

"It's okay sweetheart." He said gently as Ryan took the gun from his hand. He brought his right hand up and wrapped it around her back, he took a lot of her weight as she clearly needed support.

"It's okay sweetheart." He repeated as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her body relax against his.

"Sweetheart, are you with me?" He asked softly with Zoë's head against his strong chest.

"Sweetheart?" He repeated. He could feel her chest shallowly raising and falling against his. He spread his legs slightly and held Zoë to his body as he gently crouched down bending his knees and placed Zoë on the floor sitting up. He stepped over her so he was crouched on her left and placed his hand behind her head and gently laid her down.

"Where is that ambulance!?" Horatio raised his voice as he began to kneel.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Horatio asked as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Ryan, get the portable gas spectrometer and check out her hummer, I think she's been poisoned." Horatio said still with a raised voice. Horatio planted a hand on the ground on the left side of her head and his right between her right arm and side. He put his head and ear against Zoë's chest to hear her breathe and her heartbeat. He could hear her shallow breathing and fast, uneven heartbeat. Ryan ran to collect the portable gas spectrometer and ran over to Zoë's hummer.

"Keep breathing for me sweetheart." Horatio said to her as he picked his head up and looked down at her face, he could see her becoming redder as he picked up one of her hands and studied her skin.

"Where's that ambulance?!" Horatio yelled beginning to get very frustrated picking his head up to look at the officers – Frank was walking over fast on the radio.

"H, there's about 2,200ppm of Carbon Monoxide here, that's with the door open, the concentration would have been higher while she was driving." Ryan shouted in haste as he turned the engine off. He went around to the boot and opened it.

"Someone's tampered with it, it looks like they've re-directed the exhaust fumes to inside the car, I'll get it back to the lab." Ryan shouted from behind the hummer. Horatio placed his right hand on Zoë's face.

"Sweetheart can you hear me? Just keep breathing; you're doing a good job." Horatio said in a soothing voice as he placed his other hand on her chest and felt her shallow breathing.

"Mmm." Zoë managed to mumble as she shallowly exhaled.

"Sweetheart, I just want to check something, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded and he brought both hands up and began to undo the top buttons of her shirt. He looked at her skin and then did her shirt back up.

"It's definitely carbon monoxide poisoning!" Horatio yelled over to Ryan.

"Well done sweetheart." Horatio said quietly to her. Ryan ran over to Zoë and dropped the spectrometer gently to the floor as he knelt on her right. Zoë managed to open her eyes and focused on Horatio who was leaning over her. He placed his hand back on her face.

"My… my head, Horatio" she groaned, feeling a searing pain in her head that resembled what felt like a bolt of electricity passing through the right side of her head.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart." Horatio said and then he looked up at Frank.

"Frank, where the hell is this ambulance?!" Horatio asked frustrated still with his hand on Zoë's face.

"H, it's been radioed in, they're on their way. There's a lot of traffic out there." Frank said not sure what to do with himself. Zoë moved her head and turned it to the right and Horatio instantly looked back at her.

"Sweetheart, try not to move." Horatio said gently as she looked over to Ryan.

"You're going to be okay Zoë." Ryan softly said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Zoë gasped again for more air. Horatio gently moved her head back to try and keep her airways as open as possible.

"I can't…brea…the." Zoë brokenly mumbled looking up into Horatio's light blue eyes.

"I know sweetheart, you're doing really well. Just keep breathing." Horatio said with his head closer to hers. Zoë slowly closed her eyes.

"Stay with me Zoë." Horatio said softly. They could hear the ambulance sirens very quietly in the distance.

"Stay with me Zoë." He repeated a little more forcefully.

"Zoë, stay with us." Ryan said leaning in closer with his hand gently placed on her stomach. Horatio let go of her face and placed his hand between her right arm and side again and leant down and put his ear to her chest. He could hear her heart beating rapidly trying to get whatever oxygen it could around her body, she was still breathing very shallowly, he could also hear a bit of wheezing.

"Stay with me sweetheart." He said a little louder leaning over her. The ambulance was getting closer.

"I'll call out Eric and Gabi." Ryan said as he got up to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No, as of now, Gabi is a suspect." Horatio said hastily.

"Come on sweetheart, just keep breathing for me." Horatio said softly to Zoë.

"What?!" Ryan asked shocked. The ambulance turned around the corner and was driving towards them.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart, the ambulance is here." Horatio said looking down at Zoë's reddish face. The ambulance turned its sirens off as they approached closer.

"Keep breathing sweetheart, I'm right here with you." Horatio said as he got up as the two paramedics ran over.

"She's been poisoned with Carbon Monoxide, roughly around 3,400ppm, give or take. It's hard to tell." Horatio said as he ran a hand through his hair. The paramedics immediately put her on 100% oxygen. Ryan was pacing, worried sick about her.

"Does she have any known medical conditions?" A paramedic asked and Horatio crouched down.

"She has asthma." Horatio said very quietly hoping that Ryan hadn't heard as he knew Zoë didn't want to share it. The paramedic nodded at him as they checked her over.

"Let's get her in the ambulance and on the ECG monitor." A paramedic said to the other.

"Zoë honey, we're going to get you into the ambulance now, you're going to be okay." A paramedic said calmly to Zoë.

"H, what are we going to do?" Ryan said worried about Zoë and completely confused about Gabi being a suspect.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Horatio said to Zoe as he stood up.

"Ryan, you call Eric and get him out to the scene. See if you can find any prints on the hummer. Keep me in the loop; don't let Gabi let on to us. Don't tell Gabi that Zoë's been taken to hospital. Don't tell Eric anything until he gets here, tell him everything once he's here and tell him to keep quiet about it." Horatio said looking down at the ground.

"Gabi was the last person to have anything to do with Zoë's hummer. The person who did this, had to use the keys, Gabi had Zoë's keys earlier today. I'm going to bring her in for questioning once you process the hummer. Let me know if you find anything, anything at all. Don't let her let on to you though." Horatio said looking back up to Ryan.

"Got it H." Ryan said to Horatio looking down at Zoë as the paramedics where just about to get her on the trolley.

"She's going to be okay, she's a fighter." Horatio said to Ryan softly. Ryan turned around and phoned Eric as the paramedics where just about to wheel Zoë away. Horatio rushed over to her and the paramedics stopped for him.

"I'm going to follow in my hummer." He said to the two paramedics. He placed his hand on Zoë's arm.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to follow in the hummer okay. I'm right behind you." Horatio softly said as he backed off and let the paramedics load her onto the ambulance. He rushed back to his hummer and jumped in. As the ambulance pulled off, Horatio did too, keeping on its tail with his lights on. As they pulled away, Alexx had turned up in her van and wondered what had happened. She pulled up and asked Ryan.

"Zoë's been poisoned with carbon monoxide, Horatio's following the ambulance." Ryan sighed still worried.

"Poisoned? By who?" Alexx asked growing concerned.

"Horatio thinks it was Gabi." Ryan said as he scratched his cheek with the back of his thumb.

"Gabi?" Alexx said lowly looking at Ryan.

"Yes. Eric is on his way here now, I've got to process Zoë's hummer, it was sabotaged. Don't tell anyone at the moment, Horatio wants this all quiet." Ryan said as he went to pick his kit up. He began to process the hummer and Alexx walked into the house to process the body, both of them shaken up. Eric showed up and pulled up by Ryan.

"What are you doing to Zoë's hummer?" Eric asked still sat in his hummer.

"Processing it" Ryan answered with a sigh.

"What for? Is she okay?" Eric asked concerned.

"She's been poisoned, the car was sabotaged." Ryan said as he stood up straight to look at Eric.

"What? Is she okay?!" Eric asked staring at Ryan.

"She's been rushed to hospital; Horatio is following in the hummer." Ryan said with a sigh.

"Is she okay?" Eric asked again.

"I don't know, I really couldn't tell you." Ryan said, obviously very shaken up by what he had just seen. Ryan was glaring at Eric pleading him not to question him anymore.

"H wants you to process the house, he thinks this is Gabi's doing, so you can't tell her anything, okay." Ryan said looking back at the hummer and began to look around for more evidence Eric nodded. Eric drove off and closer to the crime scene; he parked up and got out with his kit. He walked in and found Alexx by the body. Eric and Alexx spoke to each other and Eric got to work. Ryan had the hummer toed back to the lab and started to process it in more detail. He had found a tool that had accidently been left behind and 2 prints on the area which had been sabotaged. _'Gabi couldn't have done this, even if she did, she would have used gloves! She's a CSI! But then, H is never wrong…' _Ryan thought to himself, becoming more distressed about the fact that a co-worker was a suspect and he had no idea how Zoë was.

Meanwhile, Horatio was following the ambulance, both of them with their blue lights on and sirens. They arrived at the hospital and Horatio parked up and almost sprinted over to the ambulance, he was completely in the dark with Zoë's condition. '_Had she improved? Was she worse?'_ Horatio thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Horatio got to the ambulance as they were just unloading Zoë. Her hands lay beside her and the tips of her fingers were blue, compared to the rest of her, which was a bright red colour apart from her lips which were a dark blue colour. Nathan ran out and helped pull the trolley in.

"She's been poisoned by Carbon Monoxide, roughly 3,400ppm. She's hypoxic and severely cyanosed. She was put on 100% oxygen at the scene, she seemed to have responded to it, but clearly the poisoning is severe. GCS is 9 from 5 at the scene." One paramedic said to Nathan as they wheeled her into a room then transferred her to the bed.

"Okay, I want FBCs, U&Es, blood gases and 100% oxygen; she is to be monitored constantly for 40 minutes. I want 2mg of warfarin in case her blood thickens." Nathan shouted as Horatio stood by the doorway. Two nurses walked in, one of them Zara.

"Zoë, I'm just going to take some blood, okay?" Nurse Zara said as she prepared the needle.

"Sharp scratch honey" she said as she drew the blood. The other nurse attached Zoë to the ECG machine then pulled the blanket up over her just after Nathan pulled Zoë's badge and ID and handed them to Horatio. He saw the fear in Horatio's eyes.

"Horatio, she's going to be okay." Nathan said as he looked down and shone the light into her eyes. He was trying to reassure him, but he knew just as well as the nurses in the room that she could have brain damage from the oxygen starvation that the brain had experienced and is still experiencing. Horatio gently fiddled with her badge and ID looking over at Nathan checking Zoë over. The fast pace of her heart beat had the monitor beeping fast; it sent Horatio into a daze. Horatio seemed to stare into space with his mind whirling. He was trying to process the information and what would cause Gabi to do such a thing. She seemed so quiet and innocent. She had no record and this was certainly not the work of someone with a clean record. Horatio began to doubt his thoughts. Nathan had done all he could for Zoë.

"Zara, I need observation for 40 minutes, if she wakes, you need to get me." Nathan said as he looked at Zara.

"I may need an MRI later, so if we could warn them, it'll be a good help." Nathan snapped his gloves off and walked over to Horatio seeing him in a complete state of shock.

"Horatio, are you okay?" Nathan asked lowering his head to get a better look at Horatio's face. Horatio opened his mouth but nothing came out, he looked down at her badge and ID.

"Is…is she going to be okay?" Horatio muttered quietly.

"We're doing all we can. It's too early to tell at the moment, we'll know more if she wakes up." Nathan said gently.

"If?!" Horatio looked up and into Nathan's eyes intensely.

"There's a chance that she'll drop into a deep coma, her brain has been starved of oxygen, I don't know the full extent, she could wake up in 30 minutes, or she could wake up in 3 weeks. I just can't tell you that yet, we're going to get an MRI a little later on, she needs to be fully stabilised before we take her down though. What caused this?" Nathan said looking back into Horatio's uneasy blue eyes. Horatio swallowed and inhaled.

"She was poisoned, her hummer was sabotaged." Horatio said as he exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" Nathan asked lowering his eyebrows.

"I can't tell you anymore." Horatio said looking at him then looked back over to Zoë.

While back at the lab, Ryan had pulled the prints and run them. AFIS gave Ryan a match to the prints.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ryan pulled out his phone and dialled for Horatio. Horatio's phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Horatio said as he opened the phone.

"Mr Wolfe, what have you got?" Horatio said instantly.

"The prints are a match to Gabi, I found them on the altered part in Zoë's boot and on a tool which was used to sabotage it. What I don't understand is why she didn't wear gloves." Ryan said down the phone leaning against the table still staring at the computer screen.

"Perhaps she wanted us to find them? Where is she now?" Horatio asked with his hand on his hip, looking over at Zoë.

"I don't know, she's not here. I've not seen her since I got back with the hummer." Ryan said as he exhaled.

"Find her." Horatio said as he hung up. He rang Frank.

"Frank, I need two officers over here now, Gabi sabotaged the hummer and I think she's not going to give up that easily." Horatio said looking down at Zoë's badge.

"Right H, I'll have Jessop over there along with Officer Jackson." Frank said as he looked around the scene he was on.

"Officer Jackson? Do you trust him?" Horatio questioned looking up at Zoë.

"Yes, why?" Frank questioned as he straightened his back and looked over to Eric.

"Because Gabi wasn't working alone." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath. Frank ordered officer Jessop and Jackson over to the hospital.

Horatio slowly walked over to Nathan who was checking Zoë over.

"There's going to be two officers standing on the door, okay?" Horatio said as he once again began to fiddle with Zoë's badge. Nathan looked up to Horatio as concern filled his eyes.

"You think they're going to try again?" Nathan asked crossing his arms and lowering his eyebrows looking at Horatio.

"It's a possibility." Horatio said looking down over at Zoë with soft eyes fiddling with her badge. Nathan looked at Horatio with wide eyes a little shocked.

"We have her protected, she'll be okay." Horatio said as he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to connect everything together but getting nowhere, he couldn't piece together why Gabi would hurt Zoë. '_She has to be working for someone, but who?' _Horatio questioned to himself. Horatio's phone rang.

"Caine." Horatio answered

"H, we've got a location on Gabi's phone, it seems to be at a hotel." Ryan said quickly.

"Get officers over there now, I'm on my way." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Nathan, I have to leave, we have a location on our suspect. Take care of her. If anything changes, you ring me." Horatio said as he put her badge and ID in his pocket. Nathan gave Horatio a nod as Horatio leant on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I'll be back in a little while." He said softly as he then got up and headed for the door, he gave Jessop and Jackson a nod as he rushed down to his hummer and began to drive to the location. Horatio got about half way there when his phone rang again.

"Caine." He answered.

"H, she's moving, she seems to be moving in the direction of the hospital." Ryan said as he drove. Horatio made an immediate U-turn and began to bomb back down the road towards the hospital.

"I'm on my way there Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut. He picked up his radio and radioed for back up at the hospital. Horatio arrived at the hospital, pulled up and jumped out of the hummer. He rushed to Zoë's room, jogging there with his hand placed on his gun. He burst through the door and found Nathan standing there over Zoë. Nathan looked over at Horatio shocked and a little uneasy from Horatio just bursting in. Horatio looked over at Zoë who was still resting in the bed. He walked over and took his hand off the gun. He glanced around the room, it was only Zara, Nathan and himself along with Zoë. Horatio's phone rang.

"H, Gabi seems to have stopped, her phone is telling us that she's stopped in the middle of the road."

"She's thrown it away. Get to the hospital now." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut again. Horatio stood at the end of Zoë's bed, between her and the door.

"Nathan, I just was you to be very aware, okay?" Horatio said lowly. The door began to open and Horatio placed his hand on his weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryan walked through the door and stood in the doorway taking notice of Horatio's defensive stance. Horatio relaxed as Ryan walked in.

"Where's back up?" Horatio questioned as Ryan walked around to the right side of Zoë's bed.

"There are officers placed around the hospital, she's not going to get in here with the amount of back-up we have." Ryan said as his caring eyes set on Zoë. He swallowed seeing her still relatively blue. "How is she?" Ryan asked worried.

"She's stable, but other than that, we're not sure yet." Nathan said honestly. Ryan looked up to him and took a deep breath.

"H, she's not getting in here." Ryan said as he could still see Horatio on edge.

"Don't underestimate her Ryan, she's a smart woman." Horatio said with his eyes still locked on to the door. Seeing Horatio on edge also put Ryan on edge, he knew Horatio was always right with his gut instincts and if he was on edge, there was a reason for it. Ryan stood up straight.

"We're safe, aren't we?" Nurse Zara asked.

"Yes, if anything happens, I want you to be quiet and stay back." Horatio said lowly still standing at the end of Zoë's bed.

The door began to open again. Both Ryan and Horatio reached and placed their hands on their weapons. A nurse slid around the door and turned her back to them as she quietly closed the door. Both Horatio and Ryan eased.

"Nurse, what are you doing in here?" Nathan asked confused. The nurse turned around and locked eyes with Horatio. A grin appeared across her face as both Ryan and Horatio reached for their weapons.

"Gabi." Horatio growled.

"Who are you working for?" Horatio hissed.

"You're the one with all the answers lieutenant. Why don't you tell me?" She said as she began to toy with him. She side stepped her way around to the left side of the bed as Horatio made his way around to the left side of the bed to keep himself between Zoë and Gabi. Horatio's and Ryan's eyes were planted on her. Officer Jessop opened the door to as he heard a little commotion, his eyes widened as he saw Horatio and Ryan holding their weapons. Gabi laid her eyes on Jessop as he reached for his radio.

"Back up to Detective Chambers room." He said.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gabi said with a smirk as she pulled a gun out from under the nurses top and aimed it at Zoë's head. Nathan and Zara's eyes went wide with shock and fear. Both Ryan and Horatio rose their weapons and pointed them at Gabi. Officer Jessop and Jackson entered through the door and aimed their weapons at Gabi.

"Why are you doing this Gabi?" Ryan questioned.

"Because we want revenge, and revenge is what we're going to get." Gabi said as she laid her finger on the trigger as Horatio moved to try and protect Zoë as best he could by keeping his body between her and Gabi.

"Put the gun down Gabi." Horatio warned with his voice low as she grinned wildly at him.

"Gabi." Horatio growled.

"He's not going to be happy with me; I haven't finished the job yet, now get out of my way." Gabi toyed.

"Who?" Horatio hissed with his gun aimed at her chest.

"Oh, you know him. You know him very well. He seems fond of both of you." Gabi toyed some more. More back up arrived and officers flooded the room.

"Now, I told you not to do that." She said glancing over at Jessop.

"Get out of my way Caine." She yelled as she took a step forward.

"Lower your weapon now." Horatio growled at her through gritted teeth. Gabi braced the gun with both hands readying herself to shoot.

"I'm warning you Gabi, lower your weapon." Horatio hissed at her. She took another step closer and a shot was fired. The sound radiated throughout the room and corridor. Nathan and Zara instinctively ducked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gabi's body slowly fell to the floor and a large blood pool began to seep on to the floor. Horatio took a few steps closer to her and aimed his gun at her as he kicked the gun out of her hand. Nathan and Zara were both in shock. They stood up slowly.

"Is everyone okay?" Horatio said raising his voice. 'Yes' radiated through the room quietly.

"Nathan, we need to get her out of here." Horatio said as he turned and put his gun back into the holster. Ryan and the officers did the same. Horatio turned to Nathan.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Nathan slowly nodded at him looking down at Gabi's body.

"Who fired the shot?" Horatio asked as he turned around to the officers and Ryan.

"It was me sir." Officer Jackson said as he raised his hand as Horatio laid eyes on him.

"I'm sorry lieutenant; she looked like she was going to pull that trigger." Officer Jackson said quietly thinking he was in trouble.

"You made the right call Officer." Horatio said calmly as he looked down to see the blood pool slowly getting bigger. Officer Jackson looked up at him with a small shy smile. Horatio gave him a small smile and a nod back as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Nathan, get her into another room while I get a clean-up crew in here. I need to check the room out before you put her in there though."

"Certainly, follow me Horatio." Nathan said a little shakily.

"Zara, stay here" Nathan said as he took Horatio through to another room. Horatio inspected the room to make sure that Gabi didn't have a chance to set another trap.

"The room is clear, get her in here please." Horatio said as he walked out followed by Nathan. They transferred Zoë in to the new room. Horatio called for a clean-up crew to sort out the other room as well as a coroner.

"Ryan, I need you to go and find her phone, you need to dig up as much on her as possible. Let me know what you find, I am going to stay here, whoever wants Zoë…" Horatio swallowed.

"Clearly wants it bad." Horatio finished his sentence. Ryan nodded at him and took a few officers with him. Horatio leant against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Officer Jessop, Jackson." He called.

"I want you to stand outside the door; don't let anyone in, you only let Nathan, Zara and Mr Wolfe in , okay?" Horatio said as they stood before him. They gave him a nod and walked out to stand guard on the door.

"Zara, are you okay?" Horatio asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just a little shocked. I've never been in a situation like that." Horatio nodded at her understanding. Nathan got a page.

"I'll be right back, her blood work is back." Nathan said as he left to pick up her results. Horatio looked out of the window with his hands on his hips when Nathan entered again.

"She's got high levels of CO in her blood but that should start to lower soon. I have no way of telling you if her brain has been starved of oxygen, I'll have to get an MRI. If she was exposed to the gas for just a few minutes longer, I'm afraid that she wouldn't be here right now." Nathan said looking at the results.

"But she's here, and that is all that matters." Horatio said as he gently set his eyes on Zoë looking over her.

"Nathan, when will she be of a normal colour?" Horatio questioned with a frown.

"As oxygen replaces the CO, she'll slowly return to her normal colour." Nathan said looking at Horatio studied her.

"Horatio, we're doing our best for her, she's in good hands." Nathan said as he walked over to him, seeing his distress.

"I know." He said attempting to block Nathan off. Horatio's phone rang.

"Horatio Caine." He answered.

"H, it's Ryan. We've found Gabi's phone, but it's giving us nothing. We can't track the number that was calling her, it's probably been destroyed. Believe it or not, I 'Googled' her… she's a known criminal in Georgia, she seems to have her records wiped though." Ryan said as he looked at the computer. Horatio exhaled and ran a hand through his hair as he leant against the wall.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut. '_It can't be him, can it? He wouldn't work like that. He certainly has the power though.'_ Horatio thought as he rattled his brain to kick it into gear. He ran a hand through his hair as he placed his other hand on his hip. He pulled his phone back out and dialled for Ryan. Nathan studied Horatio.

"Mr. Wolfe, are there any known associates?" Horatio almost barked down the phone needing to know everything.

"No H… wait…" Ryan paused looking at the computer screen.

"What Mr. Wolfe." Horatio asked wanting to know everything.

"She has had 4 records, two of which were classed as manslaughter and the other two was where she was charged with accompanying murder – she was let off on all accounts. I bet you can guess who the judge was." Ryan said lowly still reading the screen. Horatio rubbed his forehead.

"I knew it. That bastard." Horatio quietly muttered growing angry.

"H, Gabi had one associate… it's… it's Mason Owen." Ryan said lowly waiting for Horatio's response. Horatio dropped his head, his anger growing wild inside.

"H?" Ryan asked. Horatio rubbed his forehead thinking.

"I'm here." Horatio exhaled trying to control his emotions.

"He wasn't ever caught was he?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No Mr. Wolfe, he seemed to disappear, with no doubt that Ratner helped him." Horatio said lowly gently glancing over to Zoë and found Nathan studying him. He shot Nathan a look who then walked out.

"What do you want me to do H?" Ryan asked

"I want…" Horatio exhaled.

"I want you to find Mason Owen." Horatio huffed.

"I'll call you if I get anything." Ryan said and they both hung up. Horatio walked over to Zoë.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Horatio said as he looked down at her with sorrow filling his eyes. About 2 hours had passed since she was brought in. Zoë let out a small moan and Horatio's eyes set on Zoë's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Horatio moved closer.

"Zoë can you hear me sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"I'll get Nathan." Zara said as she left.

"Sweetheart, you're okay." Horatio softly said as he stepped closer. Nathan walked in followed by Zara, he walked over to the left side of her bed as Horatio stood at the right. Zara stood next to Nathan.

"Her heart is still a little faster than normal, but it's certainly come down, which indicates that she's recovering. I'll get some more blood sent off." Nathan said as he looked at Zara. Zara took some more blood and sent it off to the lab.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes with a light. She let out a soft moan and moved her head slightly.

"Can you squeeze my hands Zoë?" Nathan asked as he placed two fingers from each hand in Zoë's hands, he gently wiggled them.

"Zoë, squeeze my hands please." Nathan repeated. She didn't squeeze them but she began to open her eyes. She looked around the room.

"Zoë, do you know where you are?" Nathan asked raising his voice slightly. Zoë looked over at him but didn't seem to respond.

"Zoë, you're in hospital." Nathan said clearly, Zoë seemed to just look at him. She looked down and let out a light moan. Nathan placed his hands back in hers.

"Zoë squeeze my fingers please." He said softly, he began to wiggle his fingers in her hands and her grip tightened around them.

"Well done Zoë. You're doing really well." Nathan said loudly. Zoë let go of his hands and weakly brought her right hand up, she pulled the mask off and turned her head.

"Zoë, I need you to keep that on for me." Nathan said gently as he lightly placed it back on her. She pulled it off again.

"Zoë honey, keep it on please." Nathan said softly as he placed it back on and looked up to Horatio.

"She's clearly very confused; we'll know more when she comes to a little more." Nathan said softly trying not to disturb Zoë.

"Although, this could be a sign of brain damage, she doesn't seem to be responding to speech. Did she hit her head?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't think so. I don't remember, it all happened so fast. I guess she could have when she fell out of the hummer." Horatio said as he thought back. Nathan gently ran his hands over Zoë's head.

"There's a small lump on the left side on the front of her head, it's not anything serious though." Nathan said as he ran his hands over it.

"Zoë, do you know where you are?" Nathan asked again as Zoë looked up at him.

"Chinese." Zoë responded. Horatio began to get worried fearing the worst.

"Zoë, you're in the hospital, can you tell me your name honey?" Nathan asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Zoë opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"It's okay honey." Nathan said gently looking down into her tired brown eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Nathan asked leaning over her. She looked up at him and shook her head blinking a few times. Nathan waved Horatio to stepped closer, Horatio stepped up to the bed and looked down at her.

"Do you know who he is?" Nathan asked looking up to Horatio. Zoë moved her head and looked up to Horatio she studied his face a little.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She looked harder. She shook her head and a tear fell from her left eye.

"It's okay Zoë." Nathan said calmly as he gently stroked her shoulder. She pulled the mask off again getting a little upset. Horatio looked at her with caring eyes feeling so guilty. Her eyes locked on to the nurse standing by Nathan and she froze. Her eyes widened. She pulled the mask off and threw it off the bed as she began to sit up shifting over towards Horatio.

"Hey, it's okay Zoë." Nathan calmly said. Her heart rate increased as she began to gasp for breath slightly.

"Zoë, it's okay." Nathan repeated as he looked at her. Nathan turned his head and gave Zara a nod. She slowly walked out. Zoë's eyes followed her out. Nathan picked up the dangling oxygen mask and softly asked Zoë to lie back down.

"Sweetheart, lie back down for us." Horatio calmly said as Zoë sat on the very edge of the bed. He had moved to stand behind her in case she fell or tried to get off. Horatio placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he tried to guide her to lie down. He was successful.

"Well done Zoë. I'm just going to put this back on, okay? You need to keep this on." Nathan said as he gently put it back on Zoë. Zoë's eyes closed as he placed the mask on her.

"Zoë?" Nathan called. She seemed to slip into unconsciousness again.

"She's probably passed out from lack of oxygen; she needs to keep that on constantly." Nathan said as he adjusted it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Horatio asked nervously.

"She seemed a little confused, and has some memory loss, I hope that the memory loss is only temporary, but there's the possibility that it'll be permanent. As much as I hate to say it, but I'm glad she reacted like that to Zara, it shows that she is still remembering some things." Nathan said with a sigh. Horatio nodded at him with worry in his eyes. He pulled his phone out.

"Ryan, where are you with Mason? I want him now." Horatio said lowly.

"I haven't got anything, there's nothing. He's hiding, and he's hiding good." Ryan replied detecting the rush in Horatio's voice.

"I'm going to have Frank help you to follow up on him." Horatio said as he hung up and rang Frank.

"Frank, Mason Owen was an associate of Gabi's, Ryan's having trouble tracking him down. Can you give him a hand?" Horatio asked.

"Mason Owen?" Frank repeated.

"Yes." Horatio replied and then Frank paused a little.

"Of course H, are you okay?" Frank grew concerned.

"I'm fine Frank; I just need to find Mason." Horatio said as he hung up, he ran a hand through his hair as he put his phone in his pocket. He stood at the window looking out thinking, connecting everything together. He stood there for 30 minutes in deep thought. Nathan left him to it and checked up on Zoë every now and then. Another 15 minutes passed and Nathan came back in with her results.

"Horatio, the Carbon Monoxide is working out of her system slowly, there's a lower dose of the gas now, I've just given her some more warfarin as her body is producing more blood cells to try and get more oxygen to her vital organs, which is thickening her blood. I still however, cannot tell you how her brain is doing. The neurologists are going to have to explain that part to you when they manage to make it down and when an MRI space comes around, it's not an absolute emergency so we can't squeeze her in until there is a gap." Nathan said as Horatio walked towards the bed and gave Nathan a nod. Zoë let out a light moan which caused both Horatio and Nathan to look at her intently.

"HORATIO!" She yelled as she sat up with urgency. She looked around and pulled the mask off down around her neck. She looked over to Horatio who was looking at her a little shocked with lowered eyebrows.

"Zoë lie back for me please." Nathan said as he placed the mask back on her.

"I'm so sorry." Zoë said as Nathan gently lowered her down.

"Zoë look at me, do you know where you are?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes with his torch.

"Zoë I need you to lie still please." Nathan asked as she tried to get up again.

"Horatio." She said as she reached out to him, she pulled herself up again.

"Zoë, I need you to lie down." Nathan asked. She completely ignored him and looked up to Horatio.

"Fine, Zoë do you know who he is?" Nathan asked.

"It's Horatio." She said looking round at him confused.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Zoë looked at him and studied him a little.

"Erm… Na… Nathan!" Zoë said as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Horatio I remember." Zoë said again ignoring Nathan and directing all of her attention to Horatio.

"Remember what?" Horatio asked curious.

"I saw her." Zoë said looking into his curious eyes.

"She's confused." Nathan said.

"Saw who?" Horatio asked her, blanking Nathan just as she was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Marisol." Zoë looked up into Horatio's eyes as they stared at her. '_I didn't tell her anything about Marisol, and I'm certain my team didn't.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"I saw her Horatio." Zoë said still looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"What?" Horatio swallowed.

"She said her name was Marisol." Zoë said still searching his eyes for an answer and who she was to him.

"Zoë, you were hallucinating." Horatio bluntly said.

"No, I saw her." Zoë insisted.

"Who is she?" Zoë questioned as Horatio swallowed again.

"Zoë… I…" Horatio began to say.

"She said that I had to make sure you were okay?" She said looking a little confused.

"Zoë, Marisol is dead." Horatio said holding her gaze.

"I know." Zoë said looking up at him. Nathan stood back observing her.

"Zoë, you didn't see her." Horatio said trying to regain some level of composure.

"Horatio, I saw her. She told me I had to come back, that I had to make sure you were okay." Zoë said still searching his eyes.

"Zoë, Marisol… Marisol was my wife, she died… she was–"

"Shot." Zoë completed his sentence. Horatio looked at her confused.

"She said she was shot." Zoë said hearing the silence when he just looked at her. She pulled the mask off and let it dangle around her neck.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." Zoë said with a tear in her eye. Horatio looked at her with an expressionless face. He was trying to make sense of everything.

"Zoë, I need you to put that back on and lie down." Nathan said trying to break the silence. Nathan stepped forward and pulled the mask up over her mouth and nose and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently helped her down.

"Horatio?" Zoë said seeing the shock in his eyes. She was still trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Zoë do you know where you are?" Nathan asked looking at her. Zoë coughed a little and pulled the mask off to cover her mouth.

"Put that back on, please Zoë. Can you tell me where you are?" Nathan asked as Zoë still looked up at Horatio trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Zoë." Nathan said a little more forcefully and she looked round to him.

"I'm in hospital." She said looking at him with lowered eyebrows.

"Why are you in hospital?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know, you're the doctor - you tell me." She snapped a little, getting uneasy and still coughing. Nathan knew he was pushing her a little too hard, but it's the only way he can make sure she's okay. She began to pull herself up again and pushed the blanket off.

"Zoë stay lying down please." Nathan said placing a hand on her shoulder. She continued to sit up and coughed more. She leant forward, trying to take a breath. Her chest was growing tighter and she was starting to struggle for her breath. She looked up at Horatio with panic in her eyes. Horatio snapped out of his daze and placed a hand on her back. Nathan stood back.

"This isn't typical of CO poisoning." He said confused.

"Hey, are you okay?" Horatio asked leaning over to her level. She looked at him, he could see the panic in her eyes. Zoë continued to cough as she began to wheeze quietly. Nathan picked up his stethoscope and put the ear buds in his ears and leaned in to place the end on the back of Zoë's chest.

"No!" She said with a raised voice and shifted in the bed. She pulled the oxygen mask off and looked at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zoë." Nathan said calmly.

"Zoë, he's a doctor." Horatio said looking at her, she looked around to him. Zoë pulled the side bar down and got off the bed.

"Zoë!" Horatio said. As the ECG wires popped off the pads and the machine began to beep. Nathan looked at her confused, he silenced the ECG monitor. Zoë stumbled a little; Horatio stepped towards her and quickly placed his left arm under her right arm and round her back as he took hold of her left arm with his right. He looked down to make sure she was okay, but got a full view down her shirt as it was half open, he quickly looked back up and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Horatio said softly. Zoë's breathing worsened and she began to wheeze louder. Nathan looking at her.

"That looks like asthma, but you don't have asthma? It's not in your notes." Nathan said to them but questioning himself.

"It's asthma." Horatio said as he held Zoë tighter, supporting her weight.

"Come on sweetheart, get back into bed." Horatio said softly with his face inches from hers. She shot him daggers.

"He's your doctor Zoë, he should know." Horatio said trying to explain himself.

"Zoë, why didn't you tell me you had asthma? And more importantly, why isn't it in your notes?!" Nathan said as he rushed around to the right side by Horatio and took a hold of Zoë's arm.

"Zoë, we need to get you back on the bed." Nathan said as he helped her back with Horatio. They sat her on the bed and picked her legs up. Nathan quickly walked around to the other side and pulled the head of the bed up so she could sit up against the bed.

"What inhaler do you usually take? Is it salbutamol based?" Zoë nodded at him as he placed the mask over her face again. He turned another nozzle on the wall which added salbutamol to the oxygen. A few minutes passed and she began to breathe easier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan questioned. Zoë looked up at him and gave him a glare.

"Zoë, I'm your doctor, I need to know these things." Nathan said concerned about her.

"Why wasn't it in your notes?" He questioned.

"I'm leaving." She said as she buttoned up her shirt.

"I don't think so, we need to run tests!" Nathan said almost joking thinking she was joking. She looked up at him and just glared. She pulled the mask off and swung her legs off the bed again.

"Zoë, stay in that bed." Nathan warned realising that she wasn't joking; Zoë looked up at Horatio as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, please do as Nathan asks. He's only trying to help you." Horatio said softly as she looked up at him. She was having conflicting thoughts; she didn't know what to do. Her expression looked confused.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked placing a hand on her shoulder; she looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong with me? I can't think clearly?" Zoë questioned.

"Exactly, now get back into bed." Nathan said getting a little stressed now. Zoë's face went from confused to very annoyed and angry. Horatio saw the change and his eyes widened.

Thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zoë turned her head and glared at him she got up off the bed and turned to face Nathan on the other side of the bed. '_Oh boy, I've stepped in it.'_ Nathan thought to himself seeing the look in her eyes.

"Nathan, give us a minute please." Horatio asked before Zoë could say anything. He gave them a nod and quickly exited.

"Sweetheart, can you please sit down for me." Horatio asked as she turned to him still with a little bit of anger in her eyes. As she met his gentle gaze her eyes softened and he placed his hand on her arms and sat her on the bed. She shuffled back and let her legs dangle.

"I should have never come down here!" Zoë said exhaling.

"Excuse me?" Horatio asked confused.

"From New York, people didn't question up there." Zoë said getting frustrated.

"I see, I can have a word with Nathan, he won't ask any more questions, okay?" Horatio softly said with his hand on her shoulder. Zoë slowly blinked and then nodded at him.

"Now, please listen to him, he's trying to help you sweetheart." Horatio said with caring eyes looking into hers. Zoë began to lie down but stopped.

"Horatio…" Zoë started.

"Yes?" Horatio replied giving her the go ahead.

"What happened to me today? I remember driving to the scene?" Zoë questioned.

"Zoë, you were poisoned with Carbon Monoxide. Your hummer had been sabotaged." Horatio explained. Zoë looked down a little lowering her eyebrows, thinking hard.

"Gabi." She muttered quietly.

"Sorry?" Horatio asked not quiet hearing her.

"Gabi did it! It has to be her!" Zoë said raising her eyebrows and looking up at Horatio.

"We know." Horatio said calmly.

"Where is she? If I get my hands on her." Zoë said growing angry as she jumped off the bed. She picked her jacket up off the end of the bed and pulled it on violently. Horatio made a grab for her hand as she quickly turned and started to make for the door.

"Zoë, sit down please." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, I have to do this." Zoë said as she tried to break from his grip.

"You don't, Gabi's not going to hurt you again." Horatio said taking complete hold of her gaze.

"Well, I want to make sure of that." Zoë said looking back into his eyes.

"She's dead." Horatio came out with it bluntly.

"What?" Zoë said as her eyes went wide.

"She was shot, she managed to get into your room here with police protection and tried to shoot you, before she could, an officer shot her. She wasn't who you thought she was." Zoë stopped trying to pull from Horatio's grip and stood there, looking at him, studying him. She looked a little confused.

"She was working for someone and infiltrated the lab; she was a criminal in Georgia with 4 counts of murder." Horatio said quietly.

"I can't believe that." Zoë said quietly looking at him.

"Who was she working for?" Zoë questioned growing a little weak.

"We believe she was working for a well-known Judge… Judge Ratner." Horatio said as he tried to gently pull her over to the bed.

"Judge Ratner? I recognise that name." Zoë said quietly thinking, lowering her eyebrows as Horatio sat her down. He could see the concentration on her face.

"I know I know that name." Zoë said talking to herself.

"Lie back Zoë and please just keep the oxygen mask on, you need it." Horatio said with soft blue eyes. Zoë almost seemed in a daze, she was thinking hard.

"Horatio I can't think!" She said getting a little upset with herself looking up into his calm blue oceans. He could see the frustration in hers.

"I know sweetheart, if you sit back and keep the oxygen on, it'll become clearer, trust me." Horatio said lightly as he tried to get her to sit back. She went along with him and gave him a nod and a small smile as she sat back and pulled her legs up. Horatio handed her the oxygen mask. She knew the importance of oxygen when it came to Carbon Monoxide poisoning.

"I'm just going to have a few words with Nathan, okay?" Horatio said softly and Zoë gave him a nod. Horatio strolled out the door and found Nathan in the corridor signing some papers.

"Nathan, could I have a word please?" Horatio asked cautiously as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Of course Horatio." Nathan said as he finished signing and walked over to Horatio.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he placed a pen in his pocket.

"Could you steer clear about her medical record, no more questions of the sort." Horatio said as he looked up to Nathan from the floor.

"But I don't understand why it wasn't in her records; I need to know these things." Nathan looked at Horatio still confused and trying to urge Horatio on to tell him more.

"Zoë's… Zoë's records have been classified." Horatio said looking down knowing that Zoë would certainly have his head if she found out that he had told Nathan that.

"Why?" Nathan questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"That… that I can't tell you." Horatio said looking back up to Nathan.

"Look, if you keep questioning her about it, you're going to push her away from you and she's going to walk out of this hospital whether she's well enough or not and there will be nothing that you or I can do about that." Horatio said lowly placing his other hand on his hip. Nathan searched Horatio's eyes knowing that what he was saying was true.

"Sure okay. Can I go back in there now?" Nathan said uncrossing his arms looking at Horatio.

"Certainly." Horatio said dropping his arms to his sides and walking through back into her room. Horatio entered first and flashed Zoë a small smile to let her know that everything was okay.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nathan asked stepping up next to Zoë's bed.

"Better, thank you." Zoë said with a small smile.

"Good, now is it okay if I reattach those ECG leads? I just need to keep an eye on your heart because–"

"I know, yeah. Go ahead." Zoë said as she began to undo her shirt buttons. Horatio instantly turned around and looked away out of the window. Zoë glanced up to him to make sure he had his concentration elsewhere for the time being. She undid the top 5 buttons as Nathan picked up the leads and clipped them on to the pads.

"We should be able to do your top up if we make sure we don't pull on the leads too much." Nathan said as he began to button up her top. He left to two top ones undone so the leads could freely move about a little if they needed to.

"There you go." Nathan said to Zoë and letting Horatio know that it was okay to turn back if he wanted to. He turned the salbutamol nozzle off now that Zoë had completely recovered.

"I'll be back a little later, okay?" Nathan said as he strolled out. Horatio turned back around and walked over to Zoë.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Indeed." She replied with a small smile.

"Erm Horatio, where's my gun? I've got my holster on, but it's not in there?" Zoë questioned a little confused with lowered eyebrows, looking around.

"We erm… we had to take it off you earlier… it's safe, don't worry. Mr. Wolfe has a hold of it for now."

"Ryan was here?" Zoë questioned looking up at Horatio.

"Yes he was, he came over with back-up once we knew that Gabi was on her way here." Horatio said with a small smile as he thought '_thank God she thinks he collected it from here… I'm not exactly sure how I'd explain that one to her, it could upset her.'_

"What are you thinking about?" She said lowering her eyebrows at him knowing he was thinking.

"Oh nothing." He said with a smile as Zoë relaxed her head back into the pillow giving him a suspicious look.

"Hold on…" Zoë said lowering her eyebrows more thinking as Horatio's heart skipped a beat, terrified about what she was just picking up on.

"HAD to take it off me? If you just took it off me, you would have said 'we took it off you.' You said had…" She said as she looked at him waiting for his response with intensity in her eyes. She studied him as his eyes widened and he shuffled on his feet a little. He looked down at the floor and took a breath. He looked back up to her looking at him studying him.

"Zoë… you were very unwell." He said as he looked at her, not wanting to upset her. He saw her waiting for an answer.

"You had begun to hallucinate and were clearly very unwell. Ryan and I came over to help you as you had rung me from the road telling me that you didn't feel well." Horatio stopped again to look at her still waiting for an explanation.

"Can we talk about this when you're better?" Horatio asked trying to get out of it; he didn't want to upset her at all.

"No, I want to know now…" She said looking at him, she could see he was uncomfortable.

"Zoë, you started to see things, I don't know who you thought we were but you pulled your gun out on us." Horatio came out with as he exhaled. Zoë's eyes widened.

"BUT, when I spoke to you, you knew who I was and you gave me your gun, I then passed it back to Ryan." Horatio said looking at Zoë waiting for her response; he could hear her heartbeat pick up from the monitor beeping faster. Zoë looked at him with her mouth open.

"You were hallucinating, Zoë. It wasn't your fault." Horatio added again to try and reassure her.

"Horatio, I'm… I'm so sorry." She said shocked looking up into his eyes. She could see how calm and gentle he was through his eyes which held her gaze. She pulled the mask off and let it dangle around her neck.

"It wasn't your fault, no-one blames you. You have nothing to be sorry about." Horatio said as he gave her a small smile reassuring her. Zoë took a deep broken breath trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Horatio could see she was trying her best to keep it together.

"I'm… I'm really so sorry." She said looking down at the sheet that covered her taking another broken breath. '_I could have killed someone! What was I thinking!? I could have killed Horatio or Ryan!'_ Zoë thought to herself.

Horatio lowered himself down and leant on her bed, he moved in closer. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and partially on her neck.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You don't need to worry about it." He said quietly with his face close to hers to catch her eyes. She looked back at him and looked into his calm eyes; he looked into her eyes knowing that she saw his calmness. Horatio moved his hand up to the side of her neck with his thumb lightly placed on her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Zoë closed her eyes as she exhaled, she opened them as they softened looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Horatio." She said sincerely and quietly, they both heard the beeping of the machine slow down a little.

Horatio pulled back slightly as he said "Don't worry about it sweetheart." He smiled at her and let go of her neck.

"Really, thank you." She said with a small smile growing. Horatio gave her a nod and smile.

"Now, put that back on." He said as he pointed at the oxygen mask with a cheeky boyish smile, once she put it on, he walked over to the window. His phone rang.

"Horatio" he said as he answered it

"Hey Horatio, how's Zoë doing? Sorry I haven't called – this DB is really messed up." Alexx said with her voice dropping a little lower.

"She's doing really well thanks Alexx. Don't worry about it, I understand. How's the case coming along?"

"Eric's already closed it – it was an open and close case." Alexx said with a grin on her face as she picked up her jacket.

"Well done to him then!" Horatio said with a smile, happy to know that they were doing well.

The door opened and Ryan walked through looking over to Horatio, Horatio turned and gave him a nod and Ryan came in fully. Horatio turned back to the window and carried on talking with Alexx.

Ryan walked over to Zoë's bed.

"Ryan!" She said with a wide smile.

"Not pretty boy?" He asked with a grin.

"Are you complaining?" She said as she sat up a little more.

"Not at all" Ryan said as he stepped closer.

"Come here." She said as she reached out to hug him. Ryan moved closer and gave her the hug she wanted.

As they hugged Zoë said "I'm so sorry for earlier Ryan." They broke from the hug and Ryan looked at her with caring eyes.

"Horatio told me about it." She quietly said as she glanced over to Horatio who was still on the phone.

"Don't worry about it Zoë, I understand." Ryan said with a smile, happy to know that she was okay. She gave him a small shy smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"A lot better thank you." Zoë replied as she relaxed a little with a sweet smile. Ryan smiled at her admiring her. She leant over to sort out the blanket over her feet and Ryan got a full look down her shirt. '_Holy shit.'_ He thought to himself at he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm just going to visit the restroom." Ryan quickly said to excuse himself as he rushed out Zoë looked up and saw the door slowly closing behind Ryan.

"Okay, see you then. Bye Alexx" Horatio said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Where did Ryan shoot off to?" Horatio asked curiously as he turned around.

"He said he had to go to the rest room…" Zoë said looking at him confused herself.

"He does know that there is a restroom there, doesn't he?" Horatio said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." Zoë said looking up to him and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well." She said with a grin.

"Alexx is going to nip over in a little while." Horatio said as he fiddled with her badge in his pocket, she looked up at him and gave him a nod with a smile. Ryan had just gone for a little walk actually; he needed to cool himself off as he was getting hot from what he saw. '_Have some control man!' _Ryan said to himself as he paced a little.

Nathan walked back in. "Hey, just come to take some of your blood again, sorry." Nathan said as he pulled out the kit.

"I'm not going to have any left if you carry on like this." She said with a wide smile as Ryan came back in. Horatio looked up at Ryan who had a bit of a flushed face as he walked over to stand by Horatio.

"Sharp prick" Nathan said as he put the needle in and drew blood. He placed a cotton bud over the needle site to stop the bleeding.

"I'm thinking if this comes back good, you'll be allowed to leave in a few hours." Nathan said with a smile as he put the needle in the sharps bin.

"Fantastic" Zoë said with a big smile. Nathan gave her a nod as he walked out.

"Are you okay Ryan?" She said looking at his slightly flushed face.

"Yes, I'm good." Ryan said with a smile trying not to think about what he saw.

"You know there's a loo in there, don't you?" Zoë said as she looked over to the bathroom. Ryan smiled at her and nodded. Zoë gave him another suspicious look.

"Anyway, I should be off, I'll see you later Zoë." He said to her with a small sweet smile. She smiled back and gave him a nod.

"H, can I talk to you please?" Ryan asked turning to him.

"Certainly" Horatio said looking at Ryan. "I'll be right back Zoë." Horatio said with a smile at her as the both of them walked out.

"H, I've got nothing on Mason Owen, neither has Frank. I don't know what else to do. We can't find anything on the judge either. They've just disappeared!"

"Okay, thank you Mr Wolfe, I want… I want you to keep looking, there has to be something. Once Zoë's out of here, I'll be looking as well, there must be something." Horatio said with his hands on his hip tapping slightly at his ID badge thinking.

"Okay H, give me a call if you need anything." Ryan said as he began to turn away.

"Mr. Wolfe, ring me if you get anything." Horatio said looking at him with his body facing Zoë's door. Ryan gave him a nod as he walked away. Horatio looked down at his feet for a moment then looked back up as he entered through the door.

"Everything okay?" Zoë asked.

"Everything's good." Horatio said with a smile at her as he walked over to the window. Zoë coughed a few times and Horatio looked over to her.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Nathan?" Horatio said growing concerned.

"No, I'm fine, I just coughed." Zoë said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Horatio said walking over to the bed.

"I know honey." She said softly looking up at him with a smile.

Nathan walked back in "Hey, well your blood work is a lot better, I'll give you a few hours before I release you, try and get some rest now though." Nathan said with a smile.

"Can I take the oxygen off now then?" Zoë asked.

"No, certainly not. I'll have to do some more bloods in about 2 hours, then you can possibly take it off."

"Well, can I go to the loo then?" Zoë questioned.

"I can have a catheter fitted for you?" Nathan asked.

"No, I want to go to the loo." Zoë said a little more forcefully.

"Okay, but you keep the door unlocked. I'll wait outside. Then you get back into bed and rest, okay?"

"Deal" Zoë said with a smile as she pulled the oxygen mask off and pulled on one of the ECG wires.

"Hey, let me take those off." Nathan said as he stopped her pulling the wires. Zoë let go and Nathan began to undo her top as Horatio turned around again and looked out the window as he gently unclipped the leads. Zoë quickly done her shirt up and Nathan pulled the safety bar down as Horatio turned back around. Zoë swung her legs over the bed and slowly got up. Nathan placed his hand on her lower back as she began to walk over to the en-suite. Zoë closed the door behind her as Nathan leant against the wall. The door opened and Nathan straightened himself out, he reached out for Zoë.

"Nathan, I'm fine. I can walk on my own." Zoë said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to make sure." Nathan said raising an eyebrow as Zoë made her way to the bed and got back in. Nathan placed the mask back over her mouth and nose and said "You need to get some rest now; I'll be back a little later." Nathan said as he walked out. Zoë relaxed back into the bed as a nurse called Nathan over_._

"You heard him Zoë, get some rest. I'll be right back." Horatio said as he made for the door, he waited for her approval before he left. She nodded at him and he left. He went and got himself a coffee as Zoë relaxed and quickly fell asleep. He returned and entered the room quietly and stood by the window leaning against the wall. He sipped his coffee and fell into his deep thoughts, until the whimpering of Zoë dragged him back, he was thinking for about 30 minutes. He looked over to her and he felt sorry that he couldn't help her. He really wanted to, but he knew just how she felt. As he watched the various expressions cross her face it brought back memories of his own. He took a few steps closer to her.

"No! Get away from her you monster! No please!" She muttered in her sleep, Horatio's heart ached for her as her words opened the gates to his own feelings.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Zoë suddenly woke up with a very loud moan, her eyes shot open as she sat up and put her head in her hands. Horatio placed a gentle hand on her back and lightly rubbed with his thumb.

"It's okay sweetheart." He said softly as Zoë brought her hands down from her face.

"Sorry Horatio, it was just a bad dream." She said as she composed herself.

"There's no need to apologise, Zoë." Horatio said lightly as she softly smiled at him.

"Try and get some more rest." Horatio said with a smile as he walked back over to the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Zoë asked seeing him concentrate.

"Cases" he said as he exhaled. Zoë nodded and then relaxed back in the bed, she closed her eyes and she fell asleep, she didn't want to. But she was tired. Horatio turned his head to see her sleeping peacefully. Nathan came in a few times just to keep an eye on her while Horatio thought about the case. He received a few calls then Alexx turned up.

"Hey Horatio" she said as she entered the room quietly. She walked over to him by the window.

"Hey Alexx" he said with a smile.

"How's she doing?" Alexx asked looking over to Zoë's sleeping form.

"She's doing really well, she had some memory loss earlier, but it's come back. Nathan said that she will probably be going home in about an hour or two. He just needs to get another set of bloods before." Horatio said as he looked back out the window.

"Are you okay honey?" Alexx said to Horatio as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alexx." He said as he glanced at her with a small smile and then looked down.

"Are you sure honey? Alexx said lowering her head to try and get a look at him.

"Yeah" Horatio said looking at her with a small smile. Zoë began to stir as she moaned a little, Alexx turned around to look at her, Zoë had picked up both of her arms in her sleep and brought them up to her chest defensively. Alexx began to walk over as suddenly Zoë forcefully swiped her right arm over to the right and clipped her hand on the bar. Horatio looked over to Zoë and saw her hit the bed.

Zoë woke up and sat up holding her right hand in her left. "Ouch!" She said with a raised voice, then suddenly realised that she was still in the hospital.

"Zoë, are you okay baby?" Alexx asked looking at her concerned as she placed her hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alexx, just a dream." Zoë said with a small tired smile.

"Let me have a look." Alexx said as she reached for Zoë's right hand. Zoë let her have a look as she knew it would be useless to argue with Alexx.

"Just a bruise" Alexx said as she gently ran her fingers over the red area; it didn't seem to bother Zoë which is why Alexx knew it wasn't anything bad. Nathan walked in as Zoë gently pulled her hand out of Alexx's grip.

"Just come for some more blood." Nathan said with a smile.

Zoë raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to leave me with any to go home with?" She said as a smile appeared across her face.

"Just a little bit" Nathan said as he swabbed her arm with a wide grin.

"Sharp sting" Nathan said as he put the needle in, he drew the blood.

He pulled the needle out and threw it in the sharps bin. "I'm going to get this to the lab, then if all is well, you will be going home when I get the results, okay?" Nathan said with a smile.

"Thank you Nathan." Zoë said as Alexx and Horatio gave him a nod, Nathan exited.

Alexx's phone rang. "Sorry honey, I have to take this." Alexx said as she looked at Zoë, Zoë smiled at her and she picked the phone up.

"Hi baby, is everything okay?"

"Okay baby, stay there, I'm on my way now." Alexx hung up.

"Sorry honey, I've got to go, one of my children has just cut their arm open… you know what boys are like." She said with a smile rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead Alexx, I'll see you soon." Zoë said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"See you later Alexx." Horatio said with a smile.

"See you later; ring me if you need anything." She said as she backed out the room. Zoë looked at Horatio still with the wide grin that Alexx had put on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio said as he slowly approached Zoë's bed.

"A lot better now." She said with a side smile, Horatio smiled back at her, happy to see her smiling so much. Zoë looked out the window and began to admire the orange sky as the sun had begun to set. Horatio turned around to see what she was looking at. He smiled once he realised that she was looking outside, he walked back over to the window and began to look out again, both of them thinking about various things. '_Ratner, I know him. I know I do… but from where? Think Zoë! It's right there, I know it is.'_ She thought to herself, rattling her brain to try and think of it.

'_Where are you both hiding? I'm going to find them, and when I do… hmphh, I don't know what I'm going to do…If Mason has anything to do with this, I'm going to kill him and well, Ratner, I'm just going to kill him anyway.' _Horatio thought to himself. Zoë noticed Horatio tense up.

"Hey, you okay?" Zoë questioned looking at him.

"Yes… just thinking again." Horatio said with a smile as he looked at her sideways, with the light illuminating his blue eyes.

"Cases?" Zoë asked.

"Indeed." Horatio said as he looked back out of the window. Horatio relaxed and walked back over to Zoë's bed. They casually chatted about a few things until Nathan walked in.

"Hey, great news, you've only got a very small amount of CO in your system now, I just need to check you over again." Nathan said with a smile as he approached the bed. Zoë gave him a wide grin.

"Can I take this off now?" Zoë asked.

"If you want it off that bad, then yes." Nathan said as Zoë had already taken it off. He turned the oxygen off and took the mask from her hand and placed it down on the side, he pulled the bar down.

"I'm just going to open your shirt, is that okay?" Nathan asked as he placed his stethoscope on the bed beside Zoë.

"I'm just going to step outside." Horatio said as he made his way for the door, he turned and Zoë nodded at him.

"No, Horatio, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay, I'll draw a curtain." Nathan said and Horatio looked back to them and then nodded. Nathan quickly drew the curtain and got on with his job.

"Could you undo your top for me please?" Nathan asked as he got Zoë's attention again. Zoë began to undo the shirt.

"Fully?" She questioned.

"Yes please." Zoë did as she was asked and pulled the shirt around to her sides.

"Thank you." Nathan said as he placed two fingers over her ribcage and tapped them to listen to the chest cavity. He asked her to take breaths every now and then.

"You're lungs are filling up well." Nathan said as he picked his stethoscope up and listened to her chest, asking her to take breaths again.

"Sorry, I know it's cold." Nathan apologised as he moved it around. He then checked her motor skills which were all perfect. Nathan then asked her a few questions as he took the leads off her chest; she then did her top up. After he finished he said "I'm just going to check your eyes, okay. If you can look at my right ear." Nathan said as he sat on the bed and picked up the pen torch and leaned in close to Zoë's face. He looked into her eyes.

"Keep looking at that ear please." He said as he placed his hand on her forehead holding her eye open with his thumb.

"Well done, almost done." He said as he switched eyes. The turned the light off and leant back slightly putting the pen torch down.

"All clear, you're good to go home and work if you feel like it." Nathan said with a wide grin. Zoë's eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

"Oh Nathan! Thank you!" She said happily as she wrapped her arms around him. He put an arm around her as he placed his other on the bed beside her. Zoë pulled away, still happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She then hopped off the bed straightening her clothes up, she stumbled a little and Nathan stepped closer and steadied, placing one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist.

"You okay? Do you need to sit back down?" Nathan questioned, searching her eyes for the answer.

"No, I just got up a little too quickly, that's all." Zoë said as she steadied herself.

"I'm good, you can open the curtain now." Zoë asked as Nathan carefully let go of her keeping his eyes on her standing next to her for a little, just to make sure she was okay. He eventually opened the curtain and gave Horatio a gentle smile. Zoë put her shoes back on as both Horatio and Nathan walked back over. She stood up and straightened herself up again. She tucked in her shirt properly.

"I'll be back with the wheelchair." Nathan said as he disappeared out the door.

"Are you okay Zoë?" Horatio asked, seeing a little unease in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said with a smile as Horatio approached her.

"I think these are yours." Horatio said as he handed Zoë her badge and ID.

Zoë took the items. "Thank you Horatio." She said with a gleaming smile. Nathan came back in with a wheelchair. Zoë rolled her eyes at him.

"Hospital procedure, I know." Zoë said before he could even open his mouth.

"Well then, get in." Nathan said with a shy smile, trying not to over step the line.

"Okay, okay doctor." She said with a smile.

"Detective…" Nathan said raising his eyebrow as Zoë sat in the chair.

"Mr. Wolfe has your handbag back at the lab." Horatio said as he saw her looking around for it. Zoë smiled at him and gave him a nod. Nathan then turned her around and wheeled her out. They got outside and Nathan put the brakes on the wheelchair. Zoë got up and stood next to Horatio.

"Thank you Nathan." Zoë said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"My pleasure"

"Thank you doctor" Horatio said shaking Nathan's hand.

"Lieutenant, no problem" Nathan said with a smile. Zoë stepped back and in a lightening quick move Horatio had let go of Nathans hand, turned, placed his hand behind her back and his other hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just took a step back." Zoë said a little shocked and confused.

"I thought you fainted and fell." Horatio said as he gently let her go searching her eyes to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Zoë said with a sweet smile.

"Give me a call if you need anything." Nathan said as he took the brakes off the wheelchair. They gave him a nod as they turned around and began to walk back to Horatio's hummer.

"We're just going to take a quick detour over to the lab where we can pick your bag up, is that okay?" Horatio said as he looked at her.

"Sounds good to me" Zoë said as she smiled at him. Horatio helped her into the hummer, he then got in himself. They plugged their seatbelts in and began to drive back. They arrived at the lab where Horatio helped Zoë out and they slowly walked into the lab.

"Mr. Wolfe, I believe that you have Zoë's bag and gun?" Horatio said as they approached Ryan.

"Hey, yeah I do. I put them in my locker." Ryan said as he put a file down and walked out with them on his tail. Ryan opened his locker and pulled Zoë's things out.

"Thank you pretty boy" she said with a wide grin and she took the things from his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he closed his locker.

"Really good thanks." Zoë said keeping the wide grin in place.

"I should get you back home now." Horatio said as he held the door open for them.

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said.

"Thank you again." Zoë said with a smile as she walked out. Ryan followed and they said by as Horatio and Zoë both walked out of the building.

"I'm not going to let you drive home tonight, okay?" Horatio said.

"Horatio–"

"Zoë, it'll put my mind at rest. Anyway, you're up the road from me. It's not like I have to go out of my way." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Fine, that means you've got to drive me to work tomorrow too then, please?" she said as she started out confidently and then got a little shyer.

"Work?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes work." Zoë said with a smile as they got to the hummer and Horatio opened the door for her.

"Did Nathan say that was okay?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Yes, he did." Zoë said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6." Horatio said as he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you honey" she said sweetly as he got in his side. He drove them home and let Zoë out.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes Horatio, I'm going to be fine."

"I'm just down the road." He said to her with a serious face.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow at 6." She said as she got out and closed the door behind her. Horatio watched her walk in to the house and she waved at him.

He pulled off the drive and drove back to his.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Zoë got up earlier to get ready for the 6am pick up, so she went out for her jog early, she pulled on her jogging leggings and tight thermal top. She jogged down the beach, there were a few other joggers out – it was the perfect time of day – it was cool with a little bit of light, it was very peaceful she thought.

Horatio was also out jogging himself, giving the occasional nod to the passers-by when he noticed a woman jogging towards him, he eyed her up.

'_Isn't that… Horatio?'_ Zoë thought to herself still jogging.

'_Oh no, that's Horatio and all I have on is tight clothing! This is going to be embarrassing… you can still turn around… you have time to.' _She thought to herself. '_Please don't see me!'_ She thought

'_Hmm… what a great morning to go out jogging!_' Horatio thought to himself as he eyed up the woman coming towards him. _'Wait, that's Zoë?'_ He thought as they got closer, Horatio slowed down as did Zoë. Hey eyed up her body and just thought '_Wow, she takes care of herself.' _He thought.

"Horatio" She said a little surprised and a little out of breath.

"Zoë" He replied a little surprised too.

"I'm sorry Horatio, if I had known I would see you out, I would have put something else on." Zoë said a little embarrassed.

"Zoë, you don't need to change just because I'm out jogging too – it's a free world." He said with a slight smile still checking her out subtly. Zoë smiled at him.

"Anyway, I should get going, otherwise I'm going to be late for you." She said with a smile.

"As will I" he said with a small grin back at her.

"See you at 6." She started to jog again as Horatio gave her a nod and carried on himself. They carried on jogging and then turned around to go back home and passed each other again, this time they gave each other a nod.

Horatio turned up on Zoë's drive at 6am sharp and Zoë came out and hopped into the passenger seat.

"How you feeling?" Horatio asked as he checked his mirrors.

"Really good thank you, how about you honey?" Zoë asked as she checked her face in the mirror which brought a smile to Horatio's face. Horatio pulled up at work and the day carried on like any other.

Ryan had been digging stuff up on Mason Owen while Eric had information about Gabi. Eric had been able to get into the e-mails that Gabi had been sending. He pulled out his phone and dialled for Horatio.

"H, I think you're going to want to see this."

"I'll be right there." Horatio said as he got up off his chair in his office and swung on his jacket and made his way down to find Eric.

"Eric, what have you got?" Horatio said as he entered the room quickly.

"I've got into Gabi's emails – she was a very clever lady and had them encrypted, lucky for us, our lab technicians are a little more experienced. Anyway, they pulled this up for me – she's been sending emails to this guy. I can't find any information, this guy hasn't written down any of his details and has cleverly bounced the emails around the world before he reads them. He's only sent her one email.

'_Gabi, you are to email me the information – a lot harder for them to trace if and when they find out. You are to phone me only in emergencies, I shall give you my numbers when I see you. You use the numbers once and only once. Find out everything you can. M will not be in contact with you, he's already done enough._

_If you, Lieutenant Caine have read this, I'd advise you give up the search – we're not going to be found. I can guarantee that. I know just how much you want the both of us and how much it kills you because we're free and that's how it's going to be staying. You better watch your back Caine, you and your team. I'm watching you. Without me, you'd probably be out of a job, I'm glad I can be of assistance to you!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Your FAVORITE Judge._'

"H, there's more. Gabi has sent him files of information – information on all of us. She's told him all about us." Eric said with lowered eyebrows looking over at Horatio who was standing with his hands on his hips.

"Eric, we're going to find him, he may be an excellent ex criminal judge, but we've caught him out before, and we can certainly do it again."

Word got around the lab of the situation, after work Ryan and Eric decided to go out for a chill out beer. Zoë caught wind of it and was invited along too. Horatio was also, but declined saying that he had a lot of work to complete.

Eric, Ryan and Zoë all walked out of the building at stood outside.

"So, shall I be the designated driver? I don't really drink and just a good evening will do me!" Zoë said with a smile.

"If you're sure, I don't mind being the driver if you want to have a few?" Eric said softly.

"I'm sure honey, you two drink and I'll drive." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Zoë." They both said with shy small smiles.

"No problem, I'll pick you both up in about an hour, okay?" She said softly as she sorted out her handbag.

"See you then." They both said to her as she looked back up with her keys in her hand.

"See you then." She said back as they all parted ways and went home.

Zoë had a shower and got dressed, she put on a low cut, pink silk top and a pair of high waisted trousers and high black heels and a jacket. She let her long dark chocolate brown hair down and it fell to just below her shoulder blades. It had a few waves and curls in it, making it appear more buoyant and shiny when it caught the light. She made sure the house was secure and then got into her car. She drove over to Ryan's and beeped at him, he came out of his apartment and walked up to the car and jumped in the front.

"Look at you pretty boy!" She said with a cheeky smile as she studied his purple shirt and black trousers. He smiled shyly.

"You know, I was very close to wearing a purple shirt, we were almost matching. Good thing I went for this one!" She said as she placed her hand behind his headrest to look out of the back window.

"Yeahhh" Ryan said in a daze staring at her chest. She turned back and glanced over at Ryan who quickly looked out of the front window.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as she stopped the car, looking over to him.

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine." Ryan said looking straight ahead, again scalding himself for being disrespectful. He just couldn't help it though.

"Okay." She said as she drove off, they arrived at Eric's and he climbed into the back.

"Hey honey, you're looking good too!" She said as she looked back at his black shirt with thin silver stripes.

Eric smiled shyly. "Thanks." He said as he plugged his seatbelt in. Both of them had their two top buttons undone to reveal the tops of their chests.

"Off we go then!" Zoë said a she pulled away. They casually chatted and arrived at the bar, Zoë parked up and they all got out and walked in.

"What do you guys want then?" Ryan asked as they walked through the door.

"Just a beer for me please" Eric said as he scanned the area for some seats.

"Diet coke for me please" Zoë said with a smile. Ryan gave them a nod and went to order as Eric and Zoë found a booth and sat in it. Zoë took her jacket off and placed it down next to her. Ryan walked back with the 3 drinks. Zoë sat in the middle of them in the round booth as they exchanged conversation and enjoyed themselves, unwinding from the stressful day.

Eric got the next round of drinks and they all relaxed, enjoying each other's company. Eric popped off to go to the loo while Ryan and Zoë carried on talking, then Ryan needed the loo and got up just as Eric got back.

"That's what beer does to you, you should both try something else, like vodka. Doesn't make you go to the loo as much!" She said as Ryan smiled at her and left. Eric sat down.

"Vodka? Nooo, had a bad experience with that stuff and I've never touched it since." Eric chuckled.

"Ohh really, want to share?" Zoë said with a wide grin.

"Not really." Eric said taking a sip of his beer. Zoë chuckled a little.

"Well in my younger years–" Zoë began with a cheeky smile

"Younger years? You're making me feel old now and I'm not even that much older than you!" Eric said with a smile. "Sorry carry on." He said taking another sip while Zoë raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a mega grin.

"I was out with friends, we had too much to drink I don't remember getting home at all, I woke up on my kitchen floor, leaning against a cupboard with 7 tea bags in a cup next to me, a traffic cone on the counter and several balloons tied to me. My friend had also passed out and was asleep next to me leaning against the counter with pen on her face, an unbelievable amount of glitter stuck to her with fairy wings on and a piece of buttered bread stuck to her leg. I can honestly say it was the most bizarre thing to wake up to… that memory kind of makes me glad that I no longer drink, apart from the very rare occasion." Zoë said as she began to laugh recalling the scene. Eric laughed along with Zoë, picturing it himself.

"I don't think my experience tops that." He said with a chuckle, taking another sip. Zoë composed herself as Ryan walked over she had a massive grin planted across her face.

"Where did you get to?" Zoë asked and then had a sip.

"I er… I had to turn down a drink with that gentleman over there." Ryan said looking over at this relatively small man, wearing a brightly coloured tight shirt and very tight skinny jeans who was with a group of girls. Zoë laughed at Ryan hysterically while Eric sniggered a little.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but that is quality." She said regaining some dignity. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and a very cheeky smile.

"I think you should take him up on the offer." She said sniggering again.

"Come on, I don't look gay do I?" Ryan said feeling a little self-conscious. Zoë looked over at Eric then looked back to Ryan and they gave him a smile. Ryan's face dropped.

"No you really don't honey, we're playing with you, you look far from gay." She said gently rubbing his arm. Eric sniggered some more. Ryan looked at Zoë with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really joking honey." She said reassuring him, rubbing his arm.

"We're messing with you Wolfe." Eric said as they both composed themselves. Ryan gave them a suspicious nod.

"My round!" Zoë said happily, hoping to get out of the situation. Ryan downed the rest of his drink, as did Eric.

Zoë pulled out her purse. "Move your bum please pretty boy." She said with a grin at him. Ryan grinned at her and sat there then eventually moved as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He got up and let Zoë out. He then sat back down and shuffled up to where Zoë was sitting as they both watched her walk up to the bar. Eric glanced over at Ryan who caringly watched Zoë.

"You do really like her, don't you?" Eric said softly, seeing the affection in Ryan's eyes. Ryan looked over to Eric and took a deep breath, he didn't say anything.

Two guys walked up to the bar and stood either side of her Ryan glanced back over to observe this. One of the men began to talk to Zoë as she ordered her drinks. The other man was standing about a meter away from her. Ryan studied them both intensely.

The guy standing next to her offered her a drink, but she respectfully declined. The bar man gave her the 3 drinks. The guy standing a meter away stepped closer and also offered her a drink, she again declined.

"Hey, you okay Zoë?" Ryan called over, seeing her wedged between the two guys. She turned around and nodded giving him a smile. She turned back around and paid the barman. She said bye to the two men as she carried the 3 drinks over in her hands. The two men watched her walked over to Ryan and Eric. One smirked to the other as they walk off and sat at a table.

"Am I a creep magnet or what?" Zoë asked sarcastically as she placed the drinks on the table and sat down next to Ryan.

"Thanks Zoë." Eric asked with a wide smile.

"No problem darling." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Zo." Ryan said softly as he picked the beer up and sipped it.

"My pleasure honey" she said sweetly as she sipped her coke.

"I'm definitely not going to sleep with all of this coke in my system!" She said with a smile as she placed it back on the table.

"I think I'm going to sleep very well with all of this beer in my system!" Ryan said smiling taking another sip. Zoë giggled at his comment, smiling at him. They talked and laughed a little more.

"Hey Delko, I think you've got an admirer over there." Zoë said pointing her head in the direction of the young woman. Eric quickly glanced over to see the young blonde looking at him; he looked back to Zoë with a wide smile and a small laugh. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"If you want you can go over and talk to her, you don't have to sit with us… the ones who seem to be getting the creeps tonight." She said smiling at Ryan, looking over to the man who kindly offered Ryan a drink. She then caught a view of the two men that offered her a drink looking over at her.

"There's plenty of time for that, I'm having a good time here." Eric said sweetly.

"Aww bless you sweetie." She said with a smile. She sipped some more coke as they drank their beers. They spoke a little more.

"Hey, you okay Zoë?" Eric asked noticing that she's a little quieter.

"Yeah, it's just a little stuffy in here that's all." She said with a sweet smile, taking another sip of coke.

"Okay, it is quite warm." Eric said looking back over to the young woman. She took another gulp of the coke and drank ¾ of it as she pushed it away and said "I'm just going to get some air." She said with a small smile as she picked her bag up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine honey." She said with a smile as she stood up, she took one last sip of the cup and left the rest of it on the table as she put her jacket on, then shuffled out of the booth and began to walk outside. Zoë exchanged a smile with the young woman as she walked out. The two men rose to their feet as she walked out. Ryan watched her walk out of the doors.

"Go ahead Wolfe." Eric said with a smile and he then took another sip of his beer. Ryan gulped some down and then shuffled out too. The two men turned around and went to sit back down as they saw Ryan head out after Zoë. The young woman walked over to Eric.

"Anyone sitting here?" She asked Eric.

"Erm… no?" Eric said with a smile, they began to talk. Outside Ryan looked around and saw Zoë leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked casually as he stood by her.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy – it's hot in there." She said with a smile at him as she looked at him from the sky. "The cold air will wake me up." She said softly beginning to feel a little nauseous and a headache developing and beginning to feel like she had been drinking.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked softly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey." She said with a smile.

"Okay, just wanted to check." Ryan said softly. She gave him a nod and a smile. She took a deep breath and put her head back, concentrating on not being sick.

"Zoë, you don't look fine." Ryan said studying her.

"Thanks Ryan." She said with a small smile looking down at him.

"I didn't mean that… I mean, we should probably get going if you don't feel too well, we can get a taxi home if you're not feeling well enough to drive?" Ryan asked softly stepping in towards her.

"I'm okay." She said lifting her head, beginning to relax a little more. Suddenly another bout of nausea hit her and she doubled over and retched, willing herself not to throw up.

"What have you eaten and had to drink today?" Ryan asked as he gently rubbed her back.

She stood up again. "Sorry Ryan, false alarm." She said with a small smile. "The usual – coffee, pasta and salad and water all day." Zoë said with a tired smile. She rested her hands on her hips as she leant against the wall, grinning at Ryan feeling intoxicated.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Ryan said softly as he put his right hand on her face, very delicately stroking her cheek.

"I feel like I'm drunk pretty boy." She said giggling as she held onto his right arm with her left hand.

"Try and focus on me Zoë." Ryan said looking in to her eyes.

"I haven't had anything alcoholic to drink Ryan." She said as she laughed softly leaning over taking a hold of his left arm with her right.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked stepping closer to Zoë, speaking quietly.

"Tired, drunk and happy." She said with a wide smiling, taking a grip on Ryan's arms.

"Okay." Ryan said.

"You didn't take your eye off your drink at any time, did you?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was at the table all the time." She said as she fell to the side.

"Woah, okay." Ryan said as he took a hold of Zoë. He dropped his hand from her face and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Hold on to me Zoë." He said seeing her unsteady on her feet. She put her right hand on his shoulder as she held on to his right arm with her left hand. He pulled out his phone with his left hand and dialled for Eric.

"Eric, I need you out here now and bring Zoë's drink." Is all Ryan said as he snapped the phone shut. Eric noted the urgency in his voice and immediately excused himself as he picked his jacket up and her drink. He left the young blonde and walked out; he looked around and saw Ryan holding Zoë against the wall. Zoë held onto Ryan tightly. He walked over to them.

"Eric, I think her drinks been spiked. We need to call dispatch, I think those two guys had something to do with it, don't alert them yet. If they try to make a move, stop them. Also call for an ambulance, I think it's GHB." Ryan said as Zoë dropped her head forwards. Ryan placed his hand on the side of Zoë's face as he gently lifted her head. Eric's eyes widened and heart rate picked up seeing Zoë like that.

"Hey, stay with me." He said softly looking into her tired eyes.

"Can't take me anywhere, can you?" She said growing more tired with a smile and giggle. A smile beamed across Ryan's face, listening to her comment as Eric turned around and rang for patrol and an ambulance. Zoë began to get a little weaker. She laughed a little, shaking her head. Eric got off the phone.

"Patrol are on their way and so is an ambulance, but bearing in mind it is night and the ambulance service is busy. Can we sit her anywhere?" Eric said observing Zoë's behaviour. He smelt her drink.

"There's no-where to sit her, unless we take her back inside, which is not a good idea." Ryan said still holding on to her, looking over at Eric.

"There's no smell." Eric said as he held onto the glass. "She was sat with us all the time though." Eric said thinking back to any point where this could have happened. '_She turned around at the bar while the men were next to her.' _Eric thought to himself.

"Wolfe, she turned around at the bar, that's when they could have spiked her." Eric said replaying it in his mind. Zoë fell a little more.

"Ryan…" She said slowly exhaling. She lifted her hand from his arm and placed it on his shoulder, trying to support herself more. Her breathing slowed a little.

"Stay awake for me, you're okay." Ryan said with a hand under her arm and one on her face. He looked into both of her tired eyes and stroked her cheek. His fingers were thread through her soft hair as he held her head up. Her body completely relaxed and she began to slide down the wall. Ryan let go of her head and placed his right hand around her lower back and pulled her into him while his left came around the top of her back and supported her.

"My legs… are numb." She said sleepily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know sugar, the ambulance is on its way." Ryan said softly.

"No ambulance." She said a little agitated.

"Zoë, you've been drugged, you need one." Ryan said calmly. He felt her body against his, he felt every breath she took as her chest rose and fell against his. She lifted her head and looked at him tiredly and unsteady. She tried to focus on his face and blinked a few times to try and get rid of the fuzziness. She gripped onto the back of his neck loosely she shook her head, fully leaning against him. She let him take her weight as she didn't have the strength to.

"Focus on me, you're going to be alright, you just need to be checked out." Ryan said softly. Zoë weakly put her forehead to his and shook her head slowly.

Ryan just wished that he could be that close to her when she wasn't drugged. Their faces were so close that the sides of their noses were touching. Her head got heavier, Ryan could feel it and her eyes began to close.

"Stay with me." Ryan said softly, gently nudging her head. She half opened her eyes and tiredly looked into his. Her head was spinning, she was confused and all she wanted to do was sleep. He could smell her strawberry lip balm, the strong scent engulfed him as he held her in his arms.

"Where… am I?" She asked quietly and innocently as the bottom of her lip brushed his.

"You're out at a bar." Ryan said softly, his mind going insane, he wanted her. Her lips were so close to his, she didn't even realise. Eric turned around from looking out over the road for patrol cars and the ambulance.

"Wolfe!" He said shocked, they looked like they were kissing.

"Don't worry Delko. It's alright." Ryan said softly and quietly. Zoë's head grew heavier again, leaning against his. Eric stepped closer to them and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Stay with me Zoë." Ryan said softly, feeling her slow shallow minty breaths against his lips with the scent of strawberry overwhelming him.

"Zoë, stay with me. Zoë?" Ryan asked louder as her arms fell to the sides and her body completely relaxed as her head fell to the side and landed on his shoulder.

"Okay, you're okay. Eric, where is this ambulance?" Ryan asked getting stressed.

"Wolfe, it's only been a few minutes, give it time." Eric said as he gently stroked Zoë's back.

"Well it feels like ages!" Ryan said stressed, he felt Zoë's breathing slow against his chest and her shallow breaths roll softly over his neck.

"Delko, her breathing is slowing; we need that ambulance here now." Ryan said seriously. Eric moved his hand up and placed two fingers over her pulse.

"She's got a slow pulse as well. It must be GHB or some sort of benzodiazepine." Eric said as he dropped his hand from her neck. Ryan pulled her up again as she was slipping. He got a bigger grip of her and held on to her firmly, but gave her chest room to expand. He moved his head back to try and get a look at her face, she looked completely out of it.

They both heard a phone ring; it was neither of their ring tones.

"It's Zoë's." Eric said looking around; it wasn't coming from her handbag.

"It must be in one of her pockets. We can't answer it, it's hers. If it's important, they'll leave a message." Ryan said trying to work out where it was coming from. It stopped ringing and then began to ring again.

"I think we should at least find who's ringing her, if they're calling twice, something's urgent." Eric said softly.

"Okay." Ryan said as he dropped his left hand into her right pocket, there was nothing in there.

"Delko, get the left please." Delko put his hand in her other pocket, but it wasn't in there.

"Must be on an inside pocket." Ryan said looking up at Eric. Eric's phone rang and he answered it, it was patrol.

"They're close." Eric said to Ryan. Zoë's phone stopped ringing. Eric spoke to the person on dispatch as they updated him about everything and he updated them. Zoë's phone began to ring again about 40 seconds after it stopped. Ryan very delicately reached between then to try and get into her inside pockets. It wasn't in there either, he looked down thinking '_where the hell is it?'_ He saw the light coming from in her shirt.

'_You've got to be joking me.'_ Ryan thought. '_What do I do?' _He questioned himself. '_Well, it's third time ringing, it's got to be urgent.'_ Ryan thought as he very hesitantly opened her shirt slightly and saw the phone half in her bra. "Why do they do that?" He asked himself as he hesitantly pulled the phone out of her bra. He looked at the caller.

"It's Horatio." Ryan said to Eric.

"Answer it then." Eric said on the phone. Eric asked.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked confused. "Is Zoë okay? I got a call telling me that you were going to the hospital?"

"H, it's Zoë. She's… she's been spiked." Ryan said sighing.

"Where is she now? Is she okay?" Horatio asked.

"The ambulance still hasn't arrived, she's unconscious. I've got hold of her." Ryan said looking down at her.

"I'm almost there." Horatio said snapping his phone shut. Zoë's phone instantly locked itself and Ryan put it in his pocket. Eric got off the phone.

"The ambulance is held up in a traffic jam, all other units are busy."

"You've really got to be joking me?" Ryan said placing two fingers on her neck.

"Her pulse is slow." Ryan said looking up at Eric as Horatio pulled into the car park with patrol cars after him. He got up out and closed the door and rushed over.

"How is she?" Horatio asked as he placed two of his fingers on her neck.

"She needs to go to hospital now." Ryan said to Horatio.

"Where's the ambulance?" Horatio asked putting his hands on his hips.

"It's held up in traffic." Ryan bluntly said.

"Okay, give me a minute." Horatio said as he walked over to Eric.

"Eric, I need you to ID the two men suspected." Horatio said as he followed Eric in with the patrol officers on his heels. Eric identified them and Horatio went over to have a few words with them. They were searched and found to have drugs on them, including GHB. Horatio arrested them and the patrol officers took them to be booked. Horatio quickly walked back out.

"Eric, I've phoned the night CSI's they'll be here soon to collect a sample of her drink, stay here and they'll pick you up." Horatio said as he quickly walked out. Eric gave him a nod before he left.

"Right, we're going to take her." Horatio said as he began to rush over to his car with Zoë's handbag in his hand. Ryan picked Zoë up and carried her over to the car. Ryan laid her across the back seats on her side in case she was sick. He sat on the seat holding her steady. He placed his hand on her waist and his other on her shoulder.

"H, she only turned around for not even 5 seconds, I don't understand how they managed to do this." Ryan said looking at Horatio in the mirror.

"Don't worry about that at the moment, just concentrate on her." Horatio said as he turned out onto the road. He radioed through to cancel the ambulance. He then alerted the hospital.

"How's she doing?" Horatio asked looking down at her in his mirror.

"She's still just unconscious." Ryan said taking her pulse. "Her pulse is still weak." Ryan said as he looked up at Horatio.

"Is she breathing?" Horatio asked as he looked back to the road as he sped down the road.

Ryan leaned over her and placed his face next to hers.

"Yes, slowly and shallowly" Ryan said as he sat back up and steadied her. They sat in silence as Ryan looked down at Zoë and checked her breathing and pulse repeatedly. Horatio continuously checked on her in the mirror.

They arrived at the hospital and Ryan picked her up and placed her on the trolley they had out already waiting for them. Horatio and Ryan watched as the doctor took over. They bagged her and took her through to resus while Horatio and Ryan were asked to wait in the waiting room.

30 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Are you family of Detective Chambers?" He asked.

"No, but I'm investigating how this happened." Horatio said showing his badge.

"Okay Lieutenant." He then looked over to Ryan.

"CSI Ryan Wolfe" Ryan said taking his badge out of his pocket.

"Okay, I'm Dr Bishop." He said as he went to shake their hands. "She's stable, we've taken her up to the ward where she'll stay to sleep it off. She's okay, she's on oxygen and is constantly being monitored, we've got IV fluids going; she'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" Horatio asked looking up to him from the floor, taking in the information.

"Certainly, right this way" He showed them up to her room.

"When will she wake up?" Ryan asked.

"It's hard to tell, at a guess around 6am? I really couldn't put a precise time on it though. When she wakes, she's just going to feel like she's got a hangover. She should be able to return to work the day after. Give me a shout if you need anything." Doctor Bishop said with a small smile.

"Thank you." They both said as he walked out. They approached her bed.

"Mr Wolfe, I need you to talk me through what happened." Horatio said as he looked up at Ryan sideways, from looking at the floor.

"We were at the bar having a few drinks, Zoë was drinking Diet Coke as she was driving. Eric and I brought the first 2 rounds, she brought the 3rd. She walked up to the bar and ordered. Two men walked over to her, I kept my eye on them. I checked to see if she was okay, she turned around and said she was. She turned back, paid the barman and then came back; about 20 minutes later she said she needed air. It's my fault, she turned around when I asked if she was okay – you know how some men can be around a… around a young woman." Ryan said choosing his words carefully. Not wanting Horatio to let on to the fact that he really liked her. "If I hadn't have distracted her they–"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Mr Wolfe, I'm sure they would have managed it another way, men like them don't give up, or they would have preyed on another woman who could have been less lucky." Horatio said looking up to him. Ryan looked down.

"When she went outside, they got up from their seats and began to walk out but turned back around when I walked out after her." Ryan said swallowing, not wanting to think about what could have happened if he didn't get up and go then.

"Okay Mr Wolfe, thank you." Horatio said as Ryan sat down and rubbed his face. He rolled his lips and then tasted a small amount of her strawberry lip balm from where her lip brushed his.

"You did well Ryan." Horatio said assuring him. Ryan looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

"Why did you not just try and phone me after Zoë didn't answer the phone?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I thought you were the one that was being taken to hospital, I thought that Zoë just wasn't answering her phone because she was busy with you." Horatio said looking up to him. "They never mentioned that it was Zoë who was in trouble." Horatio said looking down over her sleep.

"I see." Ryan said understanding.

"What took you so long to answer?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Well, initially I thought I'd leave it because I didn't know it was you who was calling, then when I found her phone, I answered." He said skipping over the part that he had to get it out of her bra, which he still hated himself for. Horatio gave him an understanding nod.

Neither of them wanted to leave her as they both felt the need to protect her and do everything they could for her. Horatio sat in the chair the other side and rested his head on his hand. Ryan did the same and quickly fell asleep.

Horatio looked over Zoë and made sure everything was okay and that the nurse was doing a proper job when she came in. He found himself waking up as the sun rose. He looked over at Zoë who was still asleep. Ryan was fast asleep, sprawled out over the chair. Nathan took over the care for Doctor Bishop and walked in.

"Nathan, are you taking over her care?" Horatio asked as he sat up in the chair and then rubbed his face.

"Yes, she's doing well and I expect her to wake up very soon." Nathan said as he took some more blood.

"I'll be back soon, just going to send this off." Nathan said as Horatio gave him a nod. Horatio got up and walked over to her window after freshening up in the en-suite.

Nathan walked back in and checked her over, Ryan woke up as Nathan came back in.

"Morning Ryan" Nathan said as he took her pulse and watched the screen.

"Morning" Ryan said as he sat up and looked around.

"H." He greeted.

"Mr Wolfe." Horatio replied as he turned around.

"Her level of consciousness is increasing; she should be waking up now." Nathan said as he shone the torch in her eyes. Nathan pinched her ear and she turned her head towards him.

"That's a good sign." He said as he wrote a few things down in her notes.

He put her notes down.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Nathan said loudly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Zoë, open your eyes for me please." Nathan said loudly gently stroking her shoulder with his thumb. Ryan stood up beside the bed looking over at her.

"Zoë, open your eyes if you can hear me." Nathan said loudly again. He looked over at her for a response. When he got nothing he pinched her ear again, she turned her head more.

"Well, she's responding to pain, she may take a little longer to come around than I expected. She did have quite a high level of the drug in her system."

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Nathan said gently stroking her shoulder with his thumb. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, she then swallowed and moved her head a little.

"Come on sweet, open your eyes for me." Nathan said softly, yet loudly. Horatio looked over at them and studied Zoë.

She took another breath and slowly exhaled as she let out a small quiet moan. She picked up her right hand and swiped at the oxygen mask. Nathan gently took a hold of her wrist and placed it back on the bed as he put the mask back on her properly.

"Can you open your eyes for me Zoë?" Nathan said gently. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as Zoë blinked. She looked over to him and focused on him.

"Why am I here again?" She asked dryly seeing that she was in the hospital again.

"You can't replace my question with one of yours." Nathan said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I've had enough of this hospital" she said as she pulled the oxygen mask off again. She looked over at Ryan.

"What happened this time?" She asked with a small smile looking over to a worried Ryan.

"I'll fill you in later, right now you should answer Nathan's question." Ryan said with a smile crossing his arms. Zoë looked to the side of Ryan and saw Horatio standing by the window looking over at her. She gave him a smile and he came over and stood by Ryan, giving her a smile.

"I feel like I've got a hangover." She said turning back to Nathan.

"I thought as much, now can you put the mask back on please." Nathan said as he gave her a small smile.

"Then why did you ask? And I don't need it." Zoë asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a doctor and I ask obvious questions, and I'm telling you that you do need it." He said with a wider smile.

"So is someone going to tell me why I'm here?" She said looking back over to Ryan and Horatio.

"We'll explain once you've fully recovered." Horatio said softly.

"I'm fine, I've just got a headache." Zoë said getting a little agitated.

"and the rest." Nathan said raising his eyebrows. Zoë looked around to him and lowered her eyebrows.

"You're likely to be feeling nauseous as well…" Nathan said looking at her.

"Okay fine, I feel a little sick as well, but I'm okay. I'd like to know why I'm here or I'll assume that I'm free to go because there's nothing wrong with me." Zoë said looking up at Nathan.

Nathan let out a breath and looked up at Ryan and Horatio.

"Last night we were out; you, me and Delko. You got us the 3rd round and as you were at the bar your drink was spiked with GHB. We didn't know until you said you needed air and I went out with you. Then you came to the hospital." Ryan said looking at her for her response.

"GHB? How? I'm always careful when out at bars. I can't go anywhere without getting into some sort of situation, can I?" She said sarcastically.

"I'll fill you in with the details later." Ryan said with a small smile. "You said the same thing last night." Ryan added with a small smile as he itched his cheek with the back of his thumb.

She gave him a small smile and then looked up to Nathan. "So when can I go?" She asked.

"In about an hour, I need to keep you under observation for a little while before I can release you." Nathan said crossing his arms, showing her that he meant it.

"Okay." She said as she exhaled.

"Good, I'll be in and out checking up on you, okay? Give me a shout if you need me." Nathan said looking at them all.

"Thanks." Zoë said as Horatio and Ryan gave him a nod. He walked out.

"Sorry for ruining your evening." Zoë said shyly to Ryan and then to Horatio.

"You didn't ruin my evening, and it wasn't your fault." Ryan said softly.

"I wasn't doing anything anyway." Horatio said with a small smile. She gave them both a small smile.

"Do you know who did this?" Zoë asked the both of them.

"Yes, I arrested them last night; they had the drugs on them, they've been booked already." Horatio said as he put his hands on his hips.

She gave him a nod and a smile.

"Thank you." She said to the both of them. They gave her a nod and a warm expression. Zoë pulled the mask off her head and placed it at the top of her bed.

"Shouldn't you put that back on?" Ryan asked.

"No, when I didn't put it back on Nathan turned the oxygen off." She said with a smile.

She looked down at the IV and wires attached to her.

"Don't even think about it." Horatio said with a knowing smile looking at her sideways. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? I wasn't thinking about anything." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't forget I know you Zoë." He said with raised eyebrows as he slowly turned and walked back over to the window. Her grin widened and she looked over to Ryan with the same grin. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?" She said raising her hands.

"It's not like I need them anyway, I feel well." She said raising both of her eyebrows.

"I may as well live in this place…" She said looking around and then shuddered.

"You'll be out of here soon." Ryan said as he sat back down. Zoë sat the bed up a little more. She gave him a small smile.

"Is my handbag here?" She asked.

"Yes." Horatio said as he pulled it out from underneath the bottom of her bed. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said as he placed it on the bed. She pulled out her lip balm and put some on her lips. She then looked around her handbag and began to panic. She checked her pockets in her jacket and then checked her bra.

"Where's my phone?" She said a little panicked, as her heart rate increased slightly. Horatio looked back around.

"Yeah, sorry" Ryan said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

"Thank you honey" she said relieved.

"Not a problem." He said sitting back in the seat. Horatio looked back out the window.

She checked her phone and sorted out a few things.

"Horatio, you called me last night?" Zoë asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I got a call saying Ryan was going to the hospital, so I phoned you knowing that you were out with him, I didn't know he was going to the hospital with you." Horatio said as he looked over.

"I see, and then you answered the phone which is why you have it?" She said as she looked over at Ryan and he gave her a nod. She put the phone in her handbag and sat back.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Zoë asked as she laid her head back in the pillow.

"Not quite." Ryan said. Zoë sighed and Nathan walked back in.

"Nathan, can I take this off please?" She asked gesturing to the wires and IV.

"Not quite yet." Nathan said looking at the IV bag. "I can take the catheter out though." He said.

"I'll do that thank you." Zoë said embarrassed. Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"I've been trained to put them in and I can certainly take them out." She said sure of herself.

"Could you please step behind the curtain please?" Nathan asked Horatio and Ryan. They looked to Zoë for conformation and she gave them a nod. They then walked over to the window and Nathan drew the curtain.

"I can do it." Zoë said firmly with a whisper to Nathan as he crossed his arms.

"It's a tricky thing to do by yourself. What are you going to do about it once it's out? You can't get out of bed, you've got an IV in… I'm not going to look, a nurse would usually do it, but that isn't an option in your case, is it? I shouldn't even be doing stuff like this for you, I'm sitting on the edge of breaking rules to compensate for your problems." Nathan said quietly and then uncrossed his arm when he realised what he said. She stared at him, not particularly shocked but still annoyed that he brought it up.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have a problem with them, it's not my fault!" She said as she grew more annoyed, thinking about it. Her heart rate accelerated a little.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that." He said softly taking a breath. Zoë looked down at the end of the bed and took a breath, trying to calm herself down. She thought about it again and she just got annoyed again. She gently pulled the catheter out herself.

"Zoë!" Nathan said shocked and went to stop her.

"Don't touch me." She growled agitated. He backed off as he raised his hands in submission.

"I'm really very sorry, it just came out." He said trying to explain himself.

"Everything okay?" Horatio questioned firmly.

"Nathan, you're just digging yourself deeper." She said as she pulled the IV line out and then the ECG leads. She hopped off the bed before Nathan could get a hold of her and stop her.

"Zoë." He said calmly. She walked through to the en-suite and slammed the door and locked it before Nathan reached the door. Horatio and Ryan heard a door slam in her room and quickly pulled the curtain back to see Nathan leaning against the bathroom door running his hands through his hair.

"What happened?" Horatio asked placing his hands on his hips as Ryan walked over to the bathroom.

"I stepped in it, it was my fault." Nathan said dropping his hands to his thighs.

"I'm sorry Zoë; I didn't mean to say it." Nathan called softly through the door.

"Say what?" Ryan asked concerned.

"I made a stupid comment about the nurses not being able to do what they'd usually do because 'it isn't an option in her case'. I didn't even mean it." Nathan said as he pushed himself off the door.

"A word please Nathan." Horatio said quietly. Nathan walked over to him, knowing that he's probably going to get a mouthful from Horatio.

"You know what she's like when she's in hospital, you know she's feeling vulnerable." Horatio said very quietly and lowly.

"I know Horatio, and I'm really very sorry. I didn't even think." Nathan said quietly and sincerely.

"I highly suggest that you think about what comes out of your mouth next time." Horatio said lowly, warning him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Nathan said as Horatio walked around him.

Meanwhile, Zoe had leant against the basin, trying to cool off. She splashed her face with cold water and washed her hands. She needed to calm down before she said something she'd regret. She dried her face and hands and took one last deep breath before unlocking the door, she opened it and scanned the room, Nathan was leant against the wall, thinking about what he had said, Horatio was looking out of the window and Ryan was leant against the bed.

"Okay?" Horatio very softly asked raising his eyebrows as he turned his head.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said still calming herself down. "I'm fine." She repeated. She looked over at Nathan who stood up straight, looking very sorry.

"Can Nathan and I have a moment, please?" Zoë asked looking over at him.

"Certainly" Horatio said and Ryan gave her a nod, Horatio looked at Nathan telling him to be gentle. They left the room and Zoë walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Nathan walked around the bed and stood in front of her a couple of meters away.

"I'm really very sorry." Nathan said looking at her sincerely.

"It's okay, I overreacted. I just needed to cool off. I'm sorry for overreacting." She said looking at him.

"You don't need to apologise." Nathan said stepping a little closer.

"I think we both need to apologise, now that we have, I want to forget that you even made the comment, okay?" Zoë asked.

"Sure." He said giving her a nod.

"Are we cool?" Zoë asked with a small smile.

"We're cool." Nathan said giving her a reassuring smile. She gave him a nod and a bigger smile.

"Shall I get them?" Nathan asked. Zoë gave him a nod. He opened the door and they came back in.

They exchanged looks with her and she let them know that she was okay. Nathan pulled on some gloves.

"Just got to clean this up now." He said as he got some antiseptic wipes and wiped the blood from her arm where the IV had been.

"I promise you, I can actually take IV's out…" She said with a smile.

"I understand." Nathan said as he threw the wipe in the bin and then snapped the gloves off and put them in the bin too.

"I'll be back in a bit and then you can go." Nathan said as he went to leave and she gave him a smile and a nod. Horatio and Ryan looked over at her.

"Don't worry, I overreacted and got a little stressed." She said with a small smile. They both nodded at her in understanding.

Half an hour passed uneventfully and Nathan came back in with a wheelchair.

"Your ride is here." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." She said as she hopped off the bed and put her flat shoes on from her handbag and put her heels in there. She got into the wheelchair after she sarcastically rolled her eyes at Nathan, giving him a cheeky smile. They got downstairs and she got out of the wheelchair.

"Ring if you need me, you're going to be a little tired, so no driving today. You can go back to work tomorrow." Nathan said softly.

"Thank you Nathan." She said with a big smile. Horatio, Ryan and Nathan all exchanged their thanks and handshakes. They walked over to Horatio's hummer and Horatio held the door open for Zoë to jump in.

"Thank you." She said with a smile at him. They all put their seat belts on and Horatio drove over to Ryan's.

"See you later Ryan; and thank you again." She said with a meaningful smile.

"No problem; if you have any problems, just give me a ring." Ryan said and she gave him a nod.

"I'll see you at work Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as Ryan jumped out and gave him a nod.

"Now to yours" Horatio said as he pulled away.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a smile as she rested her head back.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" She said with a small smile glancing over to him, she then looked back out of the window.

"There you go." Horatio said as he pulled up onto her drive. He took his seatbelt off.

"Thank you Horatio, I can get out myself." Zoë said as she took her seatbelt off and she looked at him with a smile.

"I just want you to take it extra easy." He said with a shy smile.

"I know honey, thank you." She said with a sweet smile as she gently ran her hand down the top of his arm.

"Ring me if you need anything okay? Take it easy." Horatio said looking at her as she opened the door.

"Will do, thanks" she said as she got out of the hummer. They exchanged a smile as Zoë closed the door and turned around to say bye. He pulled off her drive and went to work while she got in and relaxed.

She returned to work the next day, everything went well.

The End

**Next story: Moves That Could Kill**


End file.
